Soulmates
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Lita is being stalked and harassed by an obsessive admirer... and finds help in the form of Edge. Lita/Edge, Stephanie/Christian, Stacy/Eddy, Trish, Vince, Jericho
1. Default Chapter

____________________________________________________________ 

"Damn it!" Amy Dumas swore as she started reading the letter. _His _latest letter. 

_Dear Amy,_

_You are so very beautiful that all I think of all day, every day, is putting my hands all over your sensuous female form._

_The many things I want to do to you, Amy. You are so beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world. Not only that, you are one hell of a wrestler for a girl who's not even Japanese! I would love to wrestle you one-on-one someday. But we will have plenty of chances to do that, won't we? Only, it won't be in the ring but in your bed..._

Repulsed, Amy released her grip on the letter and let it flutter to the floor, almost as if in slow motion. Running a hand through her long red hair, she felt a sob building up inside of her. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. 

She'd told a couple of friends about the letters and asked them for help, but they were afraid to do anything. Matt and Jeff Hardy, her two best friends, wouldn't help. Even her big friend Matt Bloom, who was six-eight and 350 pounds, was afraid to help her. She didn't know who else to turn to. 

Suddenly, the knob of her hotel room door began turning, and Amy recoiled in horror but decided she would be prepared to fight no matter what might happen. 

As the door opened, revealing the figure of the Canadian blonde, her breathing and heart resumed their normal rates. 

"Oh my God, Trish," Amy exclaimed. "You scared me half to death!" 

Trish Stratus closed the door behind her and eyed her friend with concern. "I'm sorry, Ames." Then, spotting the piece of paper on the floor by Amy's feet, she came forward. "Oh, no! Not another one..." 

"_Yes_, another one," Amy sighed. She shakily sat down on the edge of one of the twin king-sized beds. She covered her face with her hands as Trish rushed to her side to put a consoling arm around her shoulder. 

Amy couldn't stand it. This had been happening for the past month already. The man was stalking her. Every other day, he would write her love letters and slide them under her door, leave them on the windshield of her rental car, and once, he'd even left one on her pillow along with a single red rose. 

In different circumstances, Amy supposed she would love the chance to be with this guy, but not this way. At first, she'd found his antics a bit amusing, but before long, she grew annoyed of them. Finally, she'd grown to dread receiving his letters. She shuddered as she mentally spoke his name in her head - _Chris Irvine_. 

* 

Adam Copeland and Jason Reso were sharing a rental car and were on their way to a nightclub to unwind after their long and busy day. A lot of the wrestlers hung out at this place when they were in this town, and they were no exception. 

"Hey, there's Amy," Adam exclaimed, his emerald eyes glued to the vision of the beautiful redhead. She was walking alone in the direction they were headed, obviously also on her way to the club. 

"What the hell...? Idiot!" Jason suddenly spat. That was when Adam realized that a black SUV had suddenly cut them off. Beyond that, something about it was strange - although it was pitch dark outside, he realized that the driver had not put on his lights! 

"Drive around him," Adam suggested calmly. "Just because we didn't see him doesn't mean _he _won't see _us_." 

As Jason eased into the other lane, he muttered, "And why's this jackass driving so slow?" He drove up ahead of the truck. 

Adam glanced back at the vehicle, unable to catch a glimpse of the driver because the windows were tinted. Then, glancing back at Amy, who still had a couple more blocks to go before she would reach the club, Adam exclaimed, "Jay, that guy is following Amy!" 

"What?" 

"He's following her! Come on, pull over to the side so we can let her in! And don't tell her anything about some creep following her. We don't want to freak her out..." 

* 

Amy suddenly became aware of a pair of headlights slightly behind her and to her right. _Great, just what I need_, she thought with annoyance. She quickened her step when the car's horn suddenly sounded. 

"Amy! Hey, Amy!" a familiar male voice called. 

Amy turned around and saw Adam half leaning out the window of the passenger's side of a rental car. He was waving her over to the car. 

"Hey, guys," she called. "Thanks, but I don't need a lift - I'm almost there." 

"Please, Amy. Just please, come with us the rest of the way," Adam pleaded. 

"Really, guys, it's all right." Amy suddenly noticed Adam's concerned gaze upon her in the darkness. She suddenly had a change of heart. "Oh, okay." She walked over to the car, going around to the passenger's side, where Adam unlocked the back door for her. 

"Thanks," she said as she slid inside. 

Adam glanced back in the direction of the black SUV and was surprised to see that it had disappeared while they were waiting for Amy. He thought it strange, but didn't dare mention a word of it to Amy. 

* 

Within the noisy interior of the club, Amy sat at a table with Adam, Jason, Matt, Jeff and Trish. She stirred her Shirley Temple with a small straw, finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation that was taking place. 

While Amy was distracted, Adam was distracted as well, but for different reasons. He took advantage of her distraction by studying her intently while he sipped his Coke. 

She was so beautiful. She took his breath away. Ever since she'd first come to the WWF, since he first laid eyes on her, he'd had a huge crush on her. He'd never actually even told anyone this, not even Jay, though nearly everyone seemed to know. Everyone, that is, except for Amy herself. 

He recalled the first time he'd ever seen her... 

_He had just finished wrestling in a triple threat match on RAW against Jeff Hardy and D-Von Dudley, and it was Valentine's Day. As he and Jay walked through the halls of the arena, on their way to the room in which the buffet was spread out, he caught sight of the back of a young woman's deep, straight red hair. As he approached one of the tables to get some food, he came around and saw her from the front. Her head was slightly down, as she was piling food onto a paper plate._

_Sensing eyes on her, the young woman looked up and met Adam's eyes, and Adam felt something melt deep inside him. She had the most incredible dark hazel eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but just continue to gaze at her, all but forgetting about getting food. After a moment, she smiled at him, and he felt his heart pounding. Who was this amazing girl?_

_"Hi," she said softly, shifting her plate to her left hand as she held out her right. "I'm Amy. We haven't met, but I just caught your match. Great stuff out there." Her smile broadened._

_Adam's grin became even wider as he snapped back to reality and took her hand, shaking it. "I'm Adam."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Adam."_

_After a beat, Adam realized he was still holding onto her hand, and he reddened as he let it go. At this point, Amy was glancing behind him at someone else._

_"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Jay's voice interrupted Adam's thoughts._

_"Oh...sorry. Amy, this is my best friend, Jay Reso."_

_"Nice to meet you," Amy said as she and Jay shook hands. "Anyway, I've got to get back to my hotel in a few. I'll see you guys again soon."_

_"Later," Jay called genially as Amy walked away._

_Adam simply stared after her, rooted to his spot, even after she'd all but disappeared from his line of sight._

_"Dude," Jay's voice called to him. "Are you okay?"_

_"What?" Adam asked. "Oh, yeah...I'm fine." He turned around to face his friend._

_Jay chuckled. "Wow, you have really got it bad for that chick."_

_"Huh? But I just met her."_

_"So? Look at yourself, man." He snickered again._

_Adam didn't reply, because he was too busy recalling Amy's hair and eyes. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to dream about her that night._

Adam suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Jason speaking to him. "Hey, man - Trish is talking to you." 

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Trish," he said, embarrassed. "What were you saying?" 

The petite blonde wore a slight pout. "I was just asking if you wanted to dance with me, Adam," she said. 

Adam's eyes shifted from Trish back over to Amy, who was still fiddling with the tiny straw in her glass. She appeared to be a million miles away, same as he was. "No thanks...I think I'll just sit this one out." 

"Suit yourself," Trish replied and soon after made her way to the dance floor with Jeff, who instantly began dancing wildly, much to everyone's delight. 

While Jay and Matt began a conversation that didn't involve Adam or Amy, Adam studied Amy once again. It was easy for him to do so, since he was sitting directly across from her. 

"Are you okay?" he finally spoke. "You seem a little distracted." 

She looked up and met his eyes wordlessly. Adam didn't know why, but her hazel eyes looked...haunted. Finally, she said, "Yeah, I am." She nervously took a sip of her Shirley Temple. 

"What's wrong?" 

Amy glanced around the club nervously. She hadn't ever told anyone but Trish, Matt and Jeff, and Matt Bloom about her problems over the past month. Actually, that wasn't quite true. She'd also approached Mr. McMahon and requested to not be put in any more matches or angles involving Chris. The boss had questioned her as to why, and she had simply said that the man made her feel uncomfortable. 

"Well," she finally said softly, "a lot, actually." 

Adam leaned slightly over the table to better listen to her, sensing she was about to open up a lot. But just as she started speaking, her eyes suddenly enlarged as she gazed beyond him and across the club floor. 

"What is it, Amy?" he asked, turning his head to see what startled her so badly. 

"Oh, God...I have to go. I have to get out of here, Adam." She set her glass on the table and stood up almost awkwardly in her haste to leave. 

"Amy - wait!" Adam said. He rose from the table and started after her, catching up to her by the time she reached the door. 

He didn't get it. All he saw when he looked in the direction of where she'd been gazing was his friend Chris Irvine. 

* 

Adam was surprised at how much faster than him Amy walked, and even more surprised that he was actually having difficulty keeping up with her, considering his long legs. 

"Wait up!" he called. "Amy, what's wrong?" 

"Not now, Adam," she said almost breathlessly. "First, let me just get out of here. I need to go back to the hotel." She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself. 

"Okay," Adam said. He wondered what was going on. Amy seemed so desperate to get out of the club, and had seemed terrified. At least the hotel was only about fifteen minutes away, walking distance. 

After a few minutes, they reached the hotel. Amy rushed directly to the elevator and pressed the call button to summon the next car heading upstairs. Adam stood beside her and leaned against the wall. "Can you give me a hint?" he asked. 

She glanced at him, then surveyed the immediate area. "I...I just needed to get out of there. I didn't feel...comfortable." 

The elevator suddenly arrived, and they boarded it. "I know that," Adam said as Amy pressed number 5. "But why?" 

She didn't say a word until they got to her hotel room door. She unlocked it quickly and then stepped aside for Adam to enter, then went in and locked the door behind her. Only then did she seem to relax, although only slightly. 

As Adam just stood there and watched her, Amy removed her shoes and flopped down on one of the twin beds. She raised a hand and ran it through her auburn locks. "I have been getting stalked," she finally revealed, letting out a deep breath. 

"What?" Adam exclaimed, sitting down on the edge of the other bed. "Stalked?" Concern flooded his eyes. 

"For the past month, Chris has been sending me inappropriate letters - _love _letters. Some of them have been okay, but others have been downright offensive." 

"Wait a minute," Adam said. "Did you say _Chris_? Which Chris are you talking about here?" 

"Chris Irvine," Amy blurted. Just saying his full name was enough to bring her to tears. Suddenly, she stood up and walked over to her suitcase across the room, coming back to Adam with that morning's letter. She had wanted to shred it, burn it or flush it down the toilet, but for some reason, she hadn't done any of the above. 

Adam read the letter in disbelief. His friend had written this trash? He felt himself getting enraged as he continued reading. 

"Chris wrote this and gave it to you?" he asked in an angry voice. "I don't believe it!" 

Amy felt her heart sinking as she heard Adam's words and saw the expression on his face. Somehow, she'd felt that he was one person who would never doubt her. But here he was, disbelief plain as day surrounding him. 

"It's the truth!" she shouted. "How can you not believe me?!" Then, her hurt reaching a crescendo, she said, "Okay...please get out." 

Adam stared at her in disbelief. What was she talking about? He felt a pang of hurt. "Amy, I believe you..." 

Her features suddenly softened. "You do?" 

"Of course I do," Adam replied. "I was only saying 'I don't believe it' because I can't believe that I'm friends with a guy who would do such a rotten thing to a girl." He wanted to add, _Especially to one as sweet and special as you_, but he held his tongue against it. 

Amy sighed and seemed to relax more with the knowledge that he was on her side and believed her. She felt so relieved that she almost cried. 

Adam gazed at her, his eyes glued to her face. He read all the tension in her eyes and felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. He wished he could erase from her memory all the letters from the past month. Then, remembering the dark SUV from earlier in the night, Adam swallowed and decided he had to tell her about it. 

"Uh, Amy...I don't want you to get more nervous, but there's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it, Adam?" she asked softly. 

Adam hesitated, glancing across the room before turning his blue eyes back to her. "When Jay and I met up with you earlier tonight...there was this black Isuzu Rodeo following you." 

Alarm filled Amy's hazel eyes. "What?!" She seemed to shrink back. 

Adam rose and sat beside her on the other bed, placing his hand gently on her her shoulder. He was dismayed to discover she was shaking ever so slightly. "It's okay, Amy," he soothed. 

Amy glared up at him. "Okay? How can you tell me someone was following me in a truck and then say 'it's okay'? Was it him? Was it?" 

"I don't know. The windows were tinted, and the person had his lights off," he replied evenly. "I didn't want to tell you this earlier, because I didn't want to freak you out. But now that you've told me about those letters, I felt you had to know." 

"Oh my God," she said. She felt as though a ton of bricks had fallen on top of her. What was she going to do? It had to have been Chris driving that truck - it _had _to be. It would be too much of a coincidence if it was someone else. 

After a moment of silence between the two, Amy broke it. Her eyes shifted to the tiny refrigerator in one corner of the room. "I think I need a good, stiff drink." She meant it, too. Normally, she wouldn't consume any alcohol, but the way she was suddenly feeling, it seemed mandatory. At the moment, she just needed something to numb herself and to forget her troubles. She walked over to the little fridge and removed tiny bottles of alcohol, dropping them on the bed. 

Glancing up at Adam, she said, "Would you please join me in that drink?" 

"Okay," he replied. He was concerned for her. He'd never seen her so distraught. He watched as she retrieved two glasses from the bureau across from the beds. When she came back to sit across from him, she began pouring the contents of a bottle of Kamikaze. 

* 

Two and a half hours later, Adam found himself laughing at a funny story Amy had told him about when she had first met Matt and Jeff Hardy when they were kids. 

Amy found herself laughing along with him. She was a little tipsy, and it felt good. She felt so grateful toward Adam for spending all this time with her when he would probably rather be back at the club or sleeping. He was so nice to her. 

Amy eyed him wonderingly. He had the most incredible green eyes she'd ever seen. As a matter of fact, Adam was the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. She wondered what he would think if she told him that she had feelings for him. The night they'd met, she'd watched his match from the backstage area, and she'd instantly wondered who the tall, lanky, long-haired blond guy was. She only knew him as Edge, his wrestling name. She'd winced as she'd witnessed his foiled attempt at a splash in the corner to D-Von Dudley, who had moved, leaving Edge on the turnbuckles, in pain. 

And later on, when she'd been in the buffet area, shamelessly piling her plate with food, she'd felt slightly embarrassed when she realized this same man was watching her. She'd somehow sensed eyes on her, and sure enough, when she saw that it was him, she'd felt mortified. Why did he have to see her pigging out like that? But when he spoke after she'd said hello to him, something inside her just melted. He had a deep, sensuous, thoroughly masculine voice that just sent ripples down her spine. She'd been afraid she would be unable to tear her eyes away from him, especially since he was still clad in just his wrestling tights, his chest bare. 

She imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Here they were, alone in her hotel room, sitting close to each other on one of the beds, drinking booze. What if she just leaned over and... 

"Hey, guys," Trish said cheerfully as she bounded into the room. She had a big smile on her face as she saw Amy and Adam sitting across from each other on the bed, the tiny liquor bottles strewn between them. "What's going on?" Her voice took on a teasing quality. 

Both looked up, startled. "Oh, Trish...hi," Adam stammered. He felt disappointed, hoping that he and Amy would have more time alone. He'd been enjoying himself, and he'd been considering kissing her. 

"Nothing," Amy said, responding to her friend's question. "We were just talking." 

Adam checked his watch, uncomfortable now that Trish was here. He was surprised to see that it was after four in the morning. "Well, I'd better go." He stood up and regarded Amy. "I'll see you tomorrow - I mean later _today_, all right?" 

"Sure," she replied, a feeling of great disappointment coming over her. "Thank you, Adam." 

He gave her a brilliant smile, then said, "There's no need for thanks." He then walked across the room to the door and waved a hand goodbye to her before letting himself out. 

As soon as Adam was gone, Trish came over to sit down on her bed and faced Amy. "What happened with you guys tonight?" She sounded like an excited teenager. 

"Nothing, Trish...nothing," Amy said seriously. _Thanks to you_, she thought. 

* 

_...Every move you make, every step you take_   
_I'll be watching you..._

Chris Irvine sat behind the wheel of his rented black Isuzu Rodeo directly outside of the hotel in which Amy Dumas was staying. He wished that her room was on the first floor instead of the fifth. He knew that Adam Copeland had been with her in her room for hours that night but sensed that nothing had happened between the two of them. Besides, Amy wouldn't do anything with another guy because she was _his _and she knew it. He had let her know it. 

Chris adjusted the rearview mirror to study his reflection. Aside from the dark circles that had formed beneath his clear blue eyes, he looked as good as he usually did. His long hair, which had darkened from near platinum to dirty blond over the past year and a half, was loose and neat as it spilled over his shoulders. He had a five o'clock shadow and rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. 

Although he had an innocent, even angelic, look about him, Chris' thoughts were pure evil. He was extremely attractive to women and knew it, but he just couldn't seem to win Amy over. She was the one woman he wanted more than any other, and yet, she wouldn't have anything to do with him. He recalled how giddy he'd felt when he'd teamed with her to face Trish Stratus and his buddy Chris Benoit in a mixed tag team match for a SmackDown taping last summer. As they'd walked together down the hallway, on their way to the arena, he'd glanced over his shoulder at Amy, who'd given him a small smile and a friendly nod. He'd known what was going to happen if he continued staring at her, so he'd turned to face forward. But after another moment, he just couldn't stand it anymore and had chanced another glance at her. Only this time, instead of looking at her face, he'd gotten a glimpse of her full, luscious breasts. He longed to touch them but quickly turned away again when he suddenly realized he had a hard-on. He did not want to go out there, in front of all those people, like that. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Amy's facial expression change from a smile to one that looked to be annoyance, displeasure. He didn't like that expression on her face, but he ignored it. 

His thoughts went back to little over a month before the SmackDown match. The King of the Ring pay-per-view had just occurred, and he and Amy were having a conversation: 

_"I can't believe you actually kissed Stephanie like that," Amy said._

_"Hey, she loved it and she knows it," he replied with a satisfied smirk._

_"It sure didn't look like it to me," Amy said. "By the way, do you know what I'd do to you if you ever kissed _me _like that?"_

_Chris' half-smile, half-smirk vanished. This beautiful, desirable woman was threatening him. The truth was, as alluring as he found Stephanie McMahon, when he'd planted that kiss on her, he'd imagined it was Amy he was kissing._

* 

Amy stirred in her bed, stretching. She leaned over and threw her left arm to the other side of the bed in search for Adam. When her hand didn't come in contact with his warm flesh, she opened her eyes and squinted. 

"Shit," she whispered as she realized that she'd only dreamt that Adam had spent the night with her. On top of this, her head was killing her. She recalled how much she had drank the night before. 

Amy turned over onto her back and eyed the other bed, which was made. Trish was nowhere to be seen, and ever diligent, she had actually made the bed. Reluctantly, she got out of bed to shower. When she went into the bathroom, she couldn't help but lock the door. 

* 

After her shower, Amy brushed her hair in the bathroom in front of the mirror, a terrycloth robe wrapped around her. The shower had eased her headache a bit, and she even began humming to herself. She left the bathroom to turn on the small portable stereo system she'd left on the desk between the beds, and "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down blared throughout the room. 

A moment or so into the song, she was suddenly aware of knocking at the door. She froze, afraid of who it might be. 

"Amy, it's me - Adam." 

Amy caught her breath and released it in relief, then rushed to open the door. Adam stood in the doorway, wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and black leather pants, a dark pair of sunglasses perched atop his head. He was quite a vision. Amy wondered if he knew how good-looking he truly was. Probably not, because he was so modest. 

Adam was taken aback as he gazed at Amy. Her hair was damp, and she was clad in only a terrycloth robe, obviously having just gotten out of the shower. His eyes drank in the sight of her, slowly gazing her up and down. He stepped into the room and tried to tear his gaze off her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. 

"How are you this afternoon?" he asked as he watched her brush her hair. "I was worried about you when I went back to my room..." 

_...I really don't mind what happens now and then_   
_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_   
_If I go crazy then will you still_   
_Call me Superman_   
_If I'm alive and well, will you be_   
_There holding my hand_   
_I'll keep you by my side_   
_With my superhuman might_   
_Kryptonite..._

"I fell asleep pretty quickly, actually," she admitted. "I was glad Trish had come back, because I wasn't alone. I was pretty out of it from all that booze, though." 

"Yeah, me too," Adam admitted. "I woke up with a bit of a hangover. Still have a bit of a head-" 

Suddenly, Amy gasped and dropped her hairbrush, covering her mouth with one hand as she stared down at her unmade bed. 

Adam's eyes followed Amy's. There was a sealed envelope and a single white rose lying on the pillow. Adam frowned as he walked past her and picked up the envelope. 

Amy angrily snatched up the rose and said softly, "Damn him..." She was about to dump the flower into the small trash can under the desk between the beds when she suddenly dropped it. "Ow!" She had pricked her index finger and studied it. 

Adam came up behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Are you all right?" He noticed the small circle of blood forming on her finger. He had the urge to put his arms around her slender waist, but all he did was move his face slightly closer to her head. He inhalled deeply of her shiny, fragrant hair for a second before going into the bathroom to get her a tissue for her bleeding finger. 

"Thanks," Amy said shakily as she wrapped up her finger. "Oh, God...how did he get in here?!" she cried. "And he was here while I was in the shower!" 

Adam winced at the terrified expression on her face. He felt a fierce need to protect her. He knew that Amy was normally a very strong person, who relied on nobody but herself, but she appeared to be so fragile right now. She needed someone strong to lean on. He wanted so badly to be that someone. 

"What am I going to do?" Amy cried, on the verge of tears. "This time he was actually _in _my room. He must have known that Trish was out, and..." 

Adam pulled her against him and wrapped her in his embrace. "Shh...it's okay, Amy," he said softly. "Chris isn't going to lay a hand on you, I promise you that." He stroked her damp hair as she clung to him. 

Tears finally sprang to Amy's eyes as she held onto Adam as if for dear life. "I'm so scared now, Adam...I'm serious." Her tears wet the front of his shirt. 

"It'll be okay," he reassured her. She looked up into his handsome face, meeting those amazing eyes, which gently drank her in. God, she could drown in those pools of emerald. 

Adam felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Amy as he gazed into her beautiful, worried face and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. She was so close to him that he could feel her warm breath as she stared up at him. He felt his lips being drawn to hers when the sudden jangling of the telephone startled them both. 

Amy gazed up at him before gently breaking out of his arms and answering the phone. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver. 

"Hello, Amy...so, Prince Charming is there with you right now? I know he was with you last night..." 

Amy slammed the receiver down as hard as she could manage, then hugged herself. Adam noted that she was shaking a bit again. 

"Amy? Amy! Was that Chris?" Adam questioned, concern in his voice. 

"Y-yes," she admitted. "This is getting to be too much. I'm going to lose my grip on my sanity if this keeps up much longer." 

"Don't worry," Adam said seriously. "I'll protect you from him. You can even..." Then, reconsidering what he was about to say, he stopped. "...Never mind." 

"No, what were you going to say, Adam?" 

Hesitantly, Adam said, "I was going to say you can even room with me from now, if you want." He looked directly into her eyes. He was serious. This was not some ploy to get her into bed, he was concerned about her safety and wanted to keep her near him so that she would be safe and secure. 

"That's not a bad idea," Amy said softly, considering it. "I would feel a lot safer bunking with you than with little Trish." She managed a weak smile. "Okay, I'll do it. But what about Jay?" 

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be able to find someone else to room with." 

* 

Amy and Adam had been rooming together on the road for couple of months by now. Adam didn't know how long he could stand being so close to her without touching her, kissing her. He knew that he was in love with her, but he wouldn't say anything because he was afraid of scaring her away. She was already scared of one man who claimed to love her, and the last thing he wanted was for himself to become another object of fear in her eyes. 

Still, being so near her, seeing her in various stages of dress and smelling her sweet scent drove him nearly mad at times. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her again. The afternoon when Chris had left that letter and white rose on her hotel bed had been the closest he'd come to kissing her, and that had also been the last time he'd held her in his arms. 

Adam didn't know it, but Amy had the exact same feelings. She wanted to swallow her nervousness and just tell Adam how she really felt about him. Sometime during this time they'd been sharing hotel rooms, she'd acknowledged that what she'd felt upon first meeting him was love at first sight. She knew that she loved him, but she didn't think he reciprocated her feelings. _All I am to him is a friend, nothing more_, she told herself. It hurt her when she thought this. Plenty of nights, she'd slept and dreamt about him, and, knowing that she talked in her sleep once in awhile, she was afraid she might utter his name or say something and that he'd hear. 

She believed that sharing a room with Adam had caused Chris to stop leaving her the offending letters. She hadn't received a single letter in nearly two months. Maybe Chris had been scared off, knowing that she was rooming with him. Maybe he believed her and Adam to be lovers. She _wished _they were. 

* 

Chris sat alone in the bar/lounge of the hotel and slowly sipped a martini. Something seethed inside of him. He had an urge to go to Amy and demand answers from her. What were she and Adam doing, sharing a hotel room in these past two months? What kind of slut was she? She was _his_, and his alone! 

He'd thought of confronting Adam, cornering him somewhere, but there was always someone else around. Besides, Amy was always with him, and he couldn't very well do that with her around. 

Suddenly, Chris caught sight of Amy sauntering past the lounge. She was alone! Where was Adam? _Her bodyguard, or her boyfriend?_ he wondered bitterly. He decided he didn't care at the moment, as she was completely unaware of him. Now was his chance... 

He followed behind her stealthily, keeping a decent distance from her, not wanting her to notice him. He watched as she got behind the wheel of her rental car, a pewter-colored Nissan Altima. 

He quickly got into the dark truck he'd rented, which he'd parked in the tiny parking lot beside the hotel. Amy's car was right in front of the building. She appeared to be fumbling with something and he then realized that she was putting on her seatbelt. He pulled out of the space and drove up directly behind her. 

* 

Adam and Jay had just stepped through the door of the hotel and walked outside. They had a day off from working, and they were planning on spending it doing something fun. 

Adam blinked in the sunshine, pushing his dark shades down over his eyes. That was when he suddenly caught sight of Amy sitting in her rental car and then the black truck pulling up directly behind her. He knew exactly who the driver of that vehicle was. 

"Holy shit!" he yelled, startling Jay in the process. He ran off to his own rental car, a red Ford Taurus, which was parked at the end of the block. 

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" Jason called after him. "Adam? What are you doing?" He started to chase after him. 

"I can't explain right now, Jay. Sorry. I'll meet you later on, okay?" He pulled away from the curb, tailing the black SUV, leaving a dumbfounded Jason standing on the curb. 

He followed Chris, who followed Amy, for a couple of miles before he took out his cell phone and dialed her cell number. 

"Hello? Adam?" 

"Hi, Amy...yeah, it's me. I don't want to scare you or anything, but he's following you." 

"What?" She checked her rearview mirror. She'd noticed the dark vehicle behind her for a couple of miles but didn't think much of it - until now. The windows were eerily tinted black. Something about those kinds of windows always made her feel uneasy. It was probably the fact that the people inside could see you, but you could never see them. 

"I'm right behind him, Amy. Don't worry...I'm not going to let him do anything to you. I've got my eye on him," Adam promised her. 

* 

Chris noticed the red car tailing him and grew furious when he saw who the driver was. _Damn that Adam Copeland_! Now he'd never get to talk to her. At the next street, he made a right turn, disappearing from view. 

Adam glanced to his right as he watched the truck disappear. Several yards ahead, Amy pulled the car over to the side of the road. Adam slowed down and pulled up behind her, then got out of the car and approached her. 

She quickly unlocked the passenger's side door for him. He studied her, and she nervously ran both hands through her hair. "I can't believe this," she said. "Now he's _following _me again? I thought it was only that one time!" 

Adam gazed at her sympathetically. "Well, he's gone now." 

"I know...I saw him turn into that last street. Well, now I can't go and do what I wanted to. Not now, not after this. What if he comes back and follows me again?" 

"Where were you going?" 

"To the arena to train a little. I have to prepare for tomorrow night's match against Jackie." 

Adam glanced away for a moment, looking thoughtfully through the windshield. "Tell you what," he began. "Jay and I were going to hang out and shoot some pool in the area. How about you come with us, and later on, I'll go with you to the arena and we can train together?" 

She met his eyes. "That sounds like a great idea. I'd like that, Adam. Okay...let's do it." 

* 

It was past ten at night. Amy giggled good-humoredly at the fact that she'd beaten both Adam and Jay in more games of pool than they'd beaten her. "You guys really suck!" she teased Adam as they stood together in the center of the WWF ring in the arena. They were completely alone, except for some guards, but they were roaming the hallways. 

"Well, I can't speak for Jay, but I _let _you win," Adam teased, that tantalizing smile on his face. 

"Oh, yeah...sure," Amy said with a smirk. She laughed, and for the first time in a long time, she truly felt good. She always felt good when she was with Adam. 

"Okay, Dumas, let's go," he said, leaning over slightly in a defensive posture. "Let's see whatcha got." His grin widened. 

They locked up, which was difficult for Amy because of their height difference, but Adam pushed her into the ropes. Amy bounced off and quickly flipped him over with a hurricanrana. 

Adam landed clear across the other side of the ring. "Damn, girl!" He got back to his feet, ready for whatever she had to give next. "Okay, c'mon!" 

Amy's next intention was to catch him and execute a side suplex, but she knew it was futile because he was too heavy for her to lift. Instead, she put her right arm around his neck and jumped so that her feet bounced off the ropes by one corner of the ring, executing a springboard bulldog. 

Adam was enjoying himself. He was actually wrestling her! Well, not really, as he wasn't even doing anything to defend himself and she was dishing out all the offense. As he got back to his feet, Amy climbed up the turnbuckles and took him down with another hurricanrana. Afterward, when he stood back up, she knocked him down with a dropkick. 

As Adam lay on his back several feet from the corner, Amy climbed to the top turnbuckle and executed a perfect moonsault. She landed on top of him perpendicularly and just stayed there. 

Adam gazed up into her face. She was breathing heavily from all her training efforts. _Damn, she's beautiful, _he thought. 

Suddenly, Amy moved slightly and did it - she kissed him. Adam responded instantly, pulling her around gently until she was fully on top of him. Their kiss intensified, and Adam suddenly rolled her over so that he was the one on top. She burrowed her hands into his long blond hair and pulled his head down to hers. 

"Adam..." she moaned softly as his lips moved to her neck and just below her collar bone. How long she'd longed for this moment. She'd dreamt it many times, but now it was reality. 

"Amy," Adam spoke softly as he ran his hand over the side of her body. He moved slightly and kissed her eyelids, then her lips again. She kissed him back fervently before they rolled over again. She straddled him, never breaking contact, and felt his erection pressing tightly against her. She smiled while they continued kissing. 

"Oh, God," she said softly, lifting her head from his. Before she knew what was happening, they were removing each other's clothing. She completely threw caution to the wind, abandoning all reason, forgetting about her problems and where they were, and focused only on Adam and on what was about to happen between them. 

Adam's lips were by her ear, and he gently nibbled on her lobe while he cupped one breast with his right hand. "Amy," he moaned softly. "Amy...I love you..." 

Amy's fingers were still entwined in his silky blond hair, and she couldn't quite believe her ears. But she knew she had heard him right, and she knew he was speaking the truth. "I love you, too, Adam..." She rolled back over on top of him, straddling him, and as he entered her, Amy gasped. He was big, thick, and very hard. She completely gave herself over to him. She loved him. 

* 

Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. Unbeknownst to Adam and Amy, he had followed them to the arena and had hidden out in a seating area that was a bit obscure from the ring. 

He couldn't believe it. They were having sex, right there in the middle of the ring, right in front of him! How dare Adam touch his woman! 

However, despite his rage at such a violation, he was also very turned on. He'd always known that Amy would be a wildcat during lovemaking. She was full of fire, that one. But she was _his_ fire, all his. He would have to do something about this, stop this. He rose from his seat and wandered around the arena. 

* 

"Adam...oh, God, _Adam_," Amy moaned as she came. She cried out. She clung to him and gazed lovingly up into his eyes, as they had switched positions. 

"You're beautiful, Amy," Adam panted as he continued thrusting deep into her. He felt like he was going to lose his mind as he felt himself coming. 

All of a sudden, Amy's Lita entrance song, "It Just Feels Right," blared throughout the arena. Startled, they both looked up. 

"What the hell...?" Adam said, confused. 

Still on her back, Amy glanced around as best she could but could see nothing, no one. Why, or how, could her music suddenly be playing? 

Then, just as quickly as it started, the music abruptly stopped. Adam looked down into her eyes, and then they were both shocked when hisEdge entrance music started blasting through the speakers. 

_"You think you know me..."_

Adam withdrew and stood up, pulling Amy to her feet with him. "Let's get out of here," he said. He gathered up both their clothing, handing Amy her garments. They both dressed as quickly as possible. 

Halfway through the Edge music, a third song suddenly started playing. This one thoroughly chilled Amy to the marrow. It was Chris' entrance music, "Break Down the Walls." She looked up at Adam with terror in her eyes. "Oh, my God...Adam, he's here. He must have watched us. He must have followed us here or come here on his own, and..." 

Adam didn't let her finish. Now that they were both fully dressed and had their shoes on, he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on!" 

* 

Back in their hotel room, Amy sat on one of the beds and shook slightly. She couldn't believe Chris had been there, that he'd seen... 

"Don't worry, Amy...I am going to personally take care of Chris myself. I think we should first talk to WWF security, and even Mr. McMahon himself." 

"I've already spoken to Vince," she said. "He won't do anything but tell him to leave me alone. But that's _all _he'll do." 

"That's fucking bullshit!" Adam shouted. "What kind of boss won't stick his neck out to protect his employees?" 

Amy couldn't believe that, despite everything, she could still have the thought that even furious, Adam looked incredibly sexy. He turned her on so much, especially now that they'd slept together. 

Adam frowned as he stood by the window. He couldn't believe what Chris had done, and while he'd been making love to Amy, at that. He silently vowed to himself that Chris would not get away with this and that the madness would stop very soon. 

Amy rose from the bed and came over to Adam. She wanted nothing more than to just forget about Chris and ravage Adam. She felt his arm encircle her waist, and she moved closer until her chest was pressed against his. Someone in the next room was blasting Madonna's Bedtime Stories CD. The song "Sanctuary" was playing. 

_Who needs a smile_   
_When a tear's so full of love_   
_Who needs a home_   
_With the stars up above_   
_It's here in your heart_   
_I want to be carried_   
_You are...my sanctuary..._

They just held each other for several long moments until Adam suddenly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, his tongue running over her lower lip and then probing deep into her mouth. Amy gasped softly and kissed him back. 

Adam pressed against her, and Amy felt the fullness of his arousal. She reached down with one hand and caressed him, which seemed to drive him wild. He pulled back for a moment and pulled her shirt up over her head, then kissed her on the neck. Amy reached down and unbuttoned, then unzipped his pants. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

_Is all of this pain so necessary?_   
_You are...my sanctuary..._

Suddenly, Adam lifted her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her, he carried her to the nearest bed, where they continued to undress one another. He pulled her pants down and off, then her panties. 

Amy moaned softly as Adam went down on her. His tongue was soft yet probing. _God_, he was good with his mouth. She thought she was going to lose her mind. After a few minutes, her fingers entwined in his hair, she said softly, "God, Adam...I want you inside of me..." 

Emitting a soft laugh, Adam moved until his lips were hovering just above hers, then he kissed her again, lovingly stroking a strand of her now sweaty red hair off her face. God, he loved her. He rolled over with her and entered slowly, thrusting slowly at first, then faster. 

_Who needs the sun?_   
_Who needs the sky?_   
_Who needs to sleep?_   
_You are...my sanctuary..._

Adam reached over and grasped one of Amy's hands, and she held onto him tightly. She couldn't believe she was with this beautiful man, who had been the most irresistible mystery to her. Never before had she felt such passion for a man. She felt that if she were to die right then and there, her life would be complete because he loved her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was her soulmate and that they were meant to be together. 

Adam gazed deeply into Amy's eyes, a gentle smile playing at his lips as she moaned with pleasure. He loved the way her brow furrowed slightly while she climaxed. He loved the way she made him feel. He loved _her_. He fiercely wanted to protect her. He felt like he could kill Chris Irvine for putting her through the hell he'd been delivering. 

Adam pushed aside his thoughts of the mayhem with which they had been dealing and focused exclusively on Amy and on making her, and himself, happy. 

"Amy..." he groaned softly as he reached his own orgasm. He held her tightly against him, and afterward, spent, held both her hands in his. They gazed at each other, both sweaty and exhausted. 

Amy moved so that she was lying beside him, and Adam turned so that he faced her. He gazed into her face tenderly, his emerald-topaz eyes taking in each of her features in turn. She was so amazing. He gently caressed her cheek. 

"God, you're so beautiful." 

Amy smiled at his sweet words. "So are you," she whispered. 

Adam's face broke into a broad grin. "Why didn't we get together sooner than we did?" he wondered aloud. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy, but it feels like I was meant to be here, in your arms and nowhere else..." 

Amy put a hand on his cheek, stroking him gently. "That doesn't sound crazy at all. I've been feeling the exact same way about you...almost like I've lived my entire life waiting for the moment I would be with you...I love you, Adam." 

"And I love you..." Adam said softly as he moved his face closer to hers to kiss her again. 

* 

Chris grew angrier by the hour as he realized that Amy and Adam were still in their hotel room. A few times, he'd stood outside the door, listening to the sounds of bedsprings creaking and moans of ecstasy. He'd clenched his hands into fists as he'd heard Amy's exclamations. She was enjoying everything Adam was doing to her, when she should enjoy what only _he_ could give her! 

Now, he sat in the lounge again, and he was nursing a Budweiser and eating buffalo wings. Anxiously, he checked his watch. A quarter after three in the morning. They'd been in there for about three hours. He was furious and green with envy. How long could Copeland go, anyway?! 

Finally, after he finished his last piece of chicken, he retreated to his own room, which he wasn't sharing with anyone else. When he slept, he dreamt of Amy, and of what she had been doing with Adam. Only, in the dream, she made love to _Chris_, not to Adam. 

* 

Amy was walking alone along a beach, barefoot. She strolled just along the water's edge, allowing the waves to lap at her feet. A soft, gentle breeze lifted her hair off her shoulders. She felt so perfect, so serene. She wished this feeling could last forever. 

All of a sudden, she became aware of a presence lurking several feet behind her. She began walking faster, chancing a glance over her shoulder and seeing a man with long blond hair following her. 

"Adam?" she whispered, a smile forming on her face. He was still a bit far for her to make out his face, but she thought it had to be him. She stopped walking and turned her back to him, waiting for him to catch up to her. 

In moments, he was there with her. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist, and the blond hair that brushed against her cheek as he pressed his own cheek to hers felt soft and silky. "Adam," she breathed, smiling and closing her eyes. 

And then she suddenly realized that something wasn't quite right. The cologne she detected was not the kind that Adam wore. She opened her eyes and frowned. Additionally, something about this man felt wrong. He didn't feel like Adam. Somehow, he felt shorter than Adam. 

Swallowing slowly, she reluctantly turned her head to look at the face of the man holding her. When she saw the face that was grinning evilly down at her, she screamed and tried to break free to run. 

Chris held fast to Amy, ripping her white sundress as she struggled to free herself. She began punching and kicking him when he turned her around to face him, surprising him. She was stronger than she looked, but certainly no match for him. 

Chris threw Amy on the ground, pinning her there. Amy screamed again. He was so fast, and so strong. While he attacked her, the tide suddenly came in. Salt water filled her nostrils, and her mouth, when she opened it to scream. She knew she was going to be raped, and she knew she was going to die... 

* 

"Amy!" Adam shook her while she thrashed about in her sleep. It was evident that she was in the throes of a horrible nightmare. 

"Amy, wake up!" Adam called to her, pulling her to him. Finally, her eyelids fluttered open and she saw the concerned face of the man she loved gazing at her. Beginning to cry, she grabbed hold of Adam and clung to him. 

"It's okay...it's okay, baby," he soothed, rocking her back and forth, stroking her long red hair. "I'm here...I'm with you. You're safe, Amy." 

She continued to cry against his muscular chest. Adam didn't have to ask what she'd dreamt, as he already knew who the cause of Amy's misery was. He kissed her sweaty forehead. 

After a few minutes, Amy calmed down considerably. She stopped crying, although she was still obviously distraught by her dream. "It was awful, Adam," she moaned. 

"I know, babe, I know. But it was just a dream. I'll kill him before he ever hurts you for real." 

Amy smiled despite the horror she'd seen only moments ago in her sleep. He was so sweet, and truly her savior. What would she ever do without him? 

"Try to go back to sleep. It's only five," Adam said softly. "You look so exhausted, and you really need your rest, especially if you're going to meet Jackie in the ring tonight." 

"You're right," she whispered. "Hold me, Adam." She settled back down against the pillows. 

"It would be my pleasure," Adam said, wrapping his arms around her slender form and kissing her softly. 

  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

Amy abruptly woke up with a start following another nightmare about Chris. Although she didn't wake up screaming like she had the night before, she felt shaken. She bolted upright, recoiling in horror a moment later when she noticed the man lying beside her, the long, silky blond hair. Her eyes widened in her fright, her breathing quickening. She pulled the sheet up against her body protectively and didn't calm down until the man rolled over onto his other side and faced her. 

"Oh, my God," Amy breathed, shutting her eyes tightly in relief after she saw Adam's beloved, handsome face. Crazily, because of the multiple nightmares she'd endured throughout the wee hours of the morning, she'd been convinced that it was no longer _him _laying beside her - that he'd either left during the night or had been disposed of - and that it was Chris Irvine lying there. 

Adam was roused from his sleep with the motion of the bed that was a result of Amy's movements. He lazily threw an arm over her side of the bed, moaning softly when he didn't make contact with her warm body. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up when he saw that Amy was curled up at the very edge of the bed, seeming to shrink away from him. 

"Amy...what's wrong?" he asked softly. "Baby...?" 

Amy winced and moved closer to him, placing herself in the secure comfort of his arms. She held back the tears as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You're shaking," he said, his voice tinged with concern. 

"I had more bad dreams, Adam," she said in a quavering voice. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle." 

Adam sighed softly, rubbing his chin against her deep red hair. He kissed her forehead, a feeling of extreme rage coursing through him. He thought he might just confront Chris in the locker room later that night, during RAW. He'd be damned before he'd let the man stalk and haunt his girlfriend! If Vince McMahon wouldn't do anything to put a stop to this, _he _would. 

A thought suddenly came to him. He pulled slightly back to gaze seriously into Amy's hazel eyes. "Listen...I'll go talk to McMahon tonight, during RAW. I know you said you've already done that and that he hasn't really done anything, but I can be pretty persuasive. Believe me, Amy...when I'm done with him, Chris will never bother you again." 

Amy's eyes were locked onto Adam's, and she would have shuddered at the intensity in his face if it weren't directed for something at her expense. She settled down beside him, snuggling against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

* 

Later that night, during RAW, Adam and Amy shared a locker room. Normally, Adam would have shared one with Jay, and Amy would have been with the other divas, but he refused to let her out of his sight after the horrible violation Chris had subjected her to. 

Amy's match against Jacqueline was to take place sometime during the first hour of the show. Adam wanted to accompany her to the ringside area, but it had not been written into their scripts for him to do so. 

"Adam, I'm worried," Amy admitted reluctantly as she faced him after getting fully dressed. 

Adam felt his heart breaking at the crestfallen expression on her face. Placing both hands on either side of her face, he gazed deeply down into her eyes. "Don't worry, Ames," he said, his voice soft but firm. "I'll be right behind the curtain by the ramp to the stage, keeping an eye on you - and on anyone who might go out there while you're in the ring. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He moved his fingers back and slid them gently into her hair, and leaned his face closer to hers to kiss her tenderly on the lips. 

Amy kissed him back, her arms instantly clasping around his neck, and her fears momentarily abated. She could hardly think of anything else when she was in his arms, when he was kissing her. The entire world seemed to melt away, a welcome respite. 

* 

Amy's match was going well, and she was able to temporarily forget about the problem that had been plaguing her. She and Jackie had always worked superbly together and had great in- and out-of-ring chemistry. 

She was slated to win tonight's match for a number one contender's shot against Trish for the Women's Championship. Still, both she and Jackie wanted to give it their all and give the fans their money's worth. 

After a Twist of Fate followed by a moonsault, Lita was declared the winner via three-count. The referee raised Amy's hand in victory, and afterward, she bent over to help Jackie up. The two women shook hands, smiled at one another, and then, ever the good sport, Jackie raised Lita's arm. The crowd reacted favorably, as sportsmanship and camaraderie was so little seen between opponents these days in the world of sports entertainment. 

A moment later, as Amy departed the ring and started up the ramp, she was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind. Initially thinking it was Jackie turning heel on her, which she thought odd, as it was not in the script, she whirled around. 

She gasped in shock and fear. Chris Jericho - Irvine - _whatever_ - was standing only inches from her, his right arm still gripping her upper arm tightly. Where had he come from? 

Amy's eyes went wide with fright as she tried backing away from him up the ramp. But Chris still held fast to her arm, and she couldn't free herself. She struggled in his grasp, and he grabbed her right upper arm as well. 

"What's the matter, Amy?" he hissed at her in a low voice. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win..." 

Amy was so terrified that she wasn't even aware of referee Mike Chioda trying to get Chris away from her, or Jackie yelling at him nearby, or even the fans' confusion as they booed Jericho for manhandling her. In reality, everything was happening in a matter of seconds, but to Amy it felt more like hours. She continued to struggle in Chris' iron-like grasp, then finally kicked him in the shin as hard as she could manage. He released his grip on her left arm and loosened his hold on her right. She finally broke free and tried to flee. 

The next thing she knew, Adam was flying past her in a blond and blue blur. Already clothed in his evening's ring attire, he flung himself at Chris in a spear, knocking him down in the middle of the ramp. As she backed up to a stop just in front of the curtain leading to the backstage area, she watched the two men brawl, long blond hair and fists flying. She couldn't believe what was happening and wished it were all just another nightmare. 

* 

Adam had watched Amy's entire match on a TV monitor backstage and had felt proud of her performance. The feeling had swiftly changed to fear for her and rage as Chris Irvine had suddenly appeared and put his filthy hands on her. 

Adam realized the son of a bitch must have sensed or seen him backstage, keeping an eye on Amy, because he had to have come from the audience. 

He'd rushed out there to save her from the stalker. After delivering the hardest spear he could manage, Adam and Chris were fighting in a way they'd never before done in the ring as opponents. This time, it was a _real_ fight, without a pre-determined outcome or winner. Adam was determined to win this one - he'd fight to the bloody death if he had to. Amy was well worth it. He loved her and refused to allow her to be victimized. 

Adam winced and cried out loudly as Chris delivered a knife-edged chop to his chest. The blow stung like mad, as Irvine had a steel plate in his right forearm after suffering a bad break in that arm several years earlier. Adam retaliated with a punch to the other man's jaw. 

Irvine staggered slightly backward from the blow, and the referees and security who had run out held him back. A number of other officials grabbed Adam as well, but in his rage, Adam broke free of their hold and lunged at Chris again. He pounded on him relentlessly until they were both on the floor again, rolling over and over on the ramp. 

Finally, the officials managed to separate them, and the group that held Chris began forcing him up the ramp to the back. Adam stared after him, wild-eyed, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Amy rush away from where they were bringing Irvine and come over to him. 

Adam raised a hand to his face and suddenly realized that blood was dripping from his nose. He struggled against the restraining hands of the officials and shouted to Chris: "This is not over!" He meant it, too. He thought he would kill Chris Irvine if he ever touched Amy again. 

* 

Adam felt terribly anxious and still furious ten minutes later back in his locker room. Amy had tended to him, and the nosebleed had stopped. However, Adam wanted to get back at Chris and hurt him badly. 

Amazingly, Amy found herself reassuring him, trying to keep _him_ calm after what had just happened to _her_. Somehow, she had garnered up the strength and wits to try to ease Adam's fury. 

"It's okay," she said. "After what just happened with you two, I seriously doubt he'll ever try anything with me again. Adam-" 

A sharp knock interrupted Amy as they both turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Amy looked back at Adam almost questioningly. She knew it couldn't be Chris Irvine, so she calmly walked to the door and opened it. 

"What the _hell_ just happened out there?!" Stephanie McMahon demanded as she stormed into the room. She glanced from Amy to glare at Adam, gesturing angrily and pointing at him. "My father wants to see you in his office, Adam - _now_." 

"I'm not leaving Amy alone," he insisted protectively, a gleam of firm determination in his eyes. 

"Not a problem," Stephanie stated. "I'll stay right here with her until you get back. And believe me," she added, noting the skeptical expression on his face, "nothing will happen to her while she's with me." 

Adam took in the look of fierce determination on the woman's face and knew she meant every word she'd just spoken. "Fine." Then, turning to Amy, he placed one hand on her cheek and said, "I'll be right back." 

Amy's eyes locked with his, and she reached up to touch the hand that felt so gentle on her face. She nodded. She watched as Adam walked out of the room, then turned to face Stephanie McMahon. 

* 

Adam reluctantly made his way to Vince's office, mentally cursing himself for not going to the boss earlier that night to complain. On the one hand, it would have been embarrassing, in the least, to tell McMahon that he and Amy had been watched by the stalking Chris Irvine while having sex in the middle of the ring. Vince would be furious to learn they'd done such a thing. 

On the other hand, Adam could have explained that Chris had been tailing Amy in his rental truck, his intentions not honorable. However Vince may have reacted, Adam sensed it was too late for that now. He knew he was in trouble. Swallowing hard, he knocked on the door he'd finally come to. 

"Come in," Mr. McMahon's voice called from within. 

Adam complied, and as he stepped into the office, all of the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. Chris Irvine, a shiner beginning to develop over his left eye, was standing with the boss. Although he looked angry, he also had a look of resignation and determination about him. 

Before Adam could say a word, Vince spoke. "What in the hell is going on with you two? You are two of my best workers, and there has never been a problem with either one of you. But now this crazy stunt - would you care to explain?" He glared from Chris to Adam, back and forth. 

Adam and Chris both started to speak simultaneously, each getting irate at the other as neither was able to get the verbal advantage. 

"I would like to get a word in edgewise!" Adam demanded. 

"Mr. McMahon was looking at _me_ to talk first, Junior," Chris snapped. 

Adam felt a vein throbbing in his forehead as his blood began to boil. He hoped his temper would not get the better of him here, in front of the boss. 

Vince turned to him, putting up a restraining hand. "You'll have your chance, Adam." Then, turning back to Chris, he said, "Okay...explain yourself." 

With a smile of victory directed at his nemesis, Chris said, "I went out there because I was merely trying to spice up an otherwise bland storyline." 

"Yeah - _bullshit_!" Adam shouted, longing to lunge at Chris again and pound him senseless. 

"Shh, you'll get your turn," Vince said, giving him a meaningful look. To Chris, he said, "Go on." 

"...I knew that by going after _Lita_," he continued, putting an emphasis on Amy's in-ring name, "I would rile up Edge. I mean, everyone _knows_ that Edge is banging Lita - so why not have a little fun with an angle like that?" 

Adam's eyes widened in shock and anger as he stared at Irvine, whose lips curled in a slight sneer. There was an evil gleam in his crystal blue eyes. Adam wanted to tear right into him and give him a shiner on his right eye to match the one on his left. 

Vince nodded as if considering the "idea" Chris had just mentioned. "Okay," he said. "None of this was written in the script, and you are _supposed_ to follow the script. You don't make up part of the writing team, Chris." 

Adam was glad that McMahon was putting Irvine in his place. Then, Vince turned to him. "Okay, Adam...go ahead." 

"This asshole," he began, pointing at Chris and instantly sorry he'd chosen such a word in front of the boss, "has been stalking Amy for months!" He turned toward Vince, eyeing him seriously. "She has been getting terrorized to the point where she's scared to be anywhere she thinks _he_ is. She confided in me a few months ago, and with my own eyes, I've seen flowers and letters he's left for her - he's snuck into her hotel room while she showers. I finally offered for her to room with me-" 

"Yeah, Adam, you knew what you were doing...you knew you had to play savior to get her into bed," Chris quipped nastily, interrupting him. 

Pushed past his limit, Adam tried to lunge at him, but Vince held him back. "Stop!" he ordered. "Finish your story, Adam..." 

Adam glared at Chris as he continued. "We thought the stalking had stopped, but then yesterday, I caught him following Amy in her rental car." 

"I never followed her," Chris protested. "I was merely going in the same direction as her up until a point. As a matter of fact, _this _idiot was following _me_!" he cried, looking at Vince. 

"You fucking liar!" Adam could not believe that he'd ever been friends with Chris Irvine. He didn't seem to be the same guy with whom he'd shared a friendship for the better part of three years. 

Chris smirked, and, looking Adam straight in the eye, said, "Why don't you tell Mr. McMahon what you and your precious little slut were doing in the ring after your practice last night, Adam? Hmm? I'm sure he would be _very _interested to hear all about it..." His smirk deepened. 

Adam blanched momentarily before his facial features once again resumed their expression of rage. "You sick son of a bitch," he muttered between gritted teeth. 

Vince said, "What is he talking about, Adam? I'd like to know." 

Adam shifted his gaze from Irvine to McMahon nervously. He couldn't believe how Chris had manipulated the entire situation so that now _he _was the one left squirming uncomfortably. He couldn't find his voice, and Vince stared at him expectantly. 

"Ah, it's really not that important, Mr. McMahon," Chris suddenly said. "Forget about all that. How about putting together a storyline where Edge and yours truly are fighting over lovely Lita?" 

Adam stared at him in disbelief, a sarcastic smile suddenly forming on his face. If he thought Vince would go for this insane idea in a million years... 

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," McMahon said. 

"_What_?!" Adam looked at him with incredulous, wide eyes. "You can't be serious, Vince!" 

"Now, now, Adam...Chris _does_ have a really good idea." 

"'Good idea'?" Adam realized his anger was suddenly directed toward Vince, and he tried to channel it away. It would do him and Amy a world of harm to physically attack the boss. Still, he could not believe his ears. Chris Irvine was like Mr. McMahon's pet - he had the man wrapped around his little finger. 

Vince momentarily appeared to be considering Adam's words, then he spoke. "I really _do_ think his idea is a good one." 

"I don't _care_," Adam said sharply, his voice rising. "Didn't you _listen_ to Amy when she complained to you about him all those months ago? Didn't you take her _seriously_?" 

"Yes, I did," Vince stated emphatically. "But the fact remains that this will do wonders for the ratings, and I can't ever see Chris here," he turned towards Irvine, offering him a smile, "hurting Amy Dumas." 

Adam glared at McMahon, reminded, not for the first time, of what an asshole the man could be. Furious, he felt his pulse and blood pressure skyrocketing, but he managed to keep himself from cursing him out or punching him right in his smug face. 

On the other side of Vince, Adam glared at Chris Irvine, who stared back at him with a self-satisfied grin plastered across his face. God, how he wanted to kill him. 

"So, that's what it's all about, huh, Vince?" Adam finally spat, moving slightly closer to the older man until they were only inches apart. "It's all about the ratings, isn't it? Never mind the fact that you're playing with people's real lives...never mind that one of your female employees is being regularly harassed by some obsessive lunatic...never mind protecting her - go along with her stalker's 'good idea,' all for the sake of the _ratings_." He glared into McMahon's eyes, using his greater height to his advantage as he noticed the boss suddenly looking uncomfortable. 

Vince didn't utter a reply as Adam stared him down for another moment or two. Meanwhile, Chris also remained silent. Then, thoroughly sickened, without another word, Adam forced himself to look away from the both of them. Trying to reign in his anger, he exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his blond locks. Afterward, he pivoted sharply on his heel and walked out of the room. It took all of his will power not to slam the door behind him. 

* 

While Adam was in Vince's office, Stephanie McMahon stayed with Amy, as she'd promised. 

"What's going on?" she asked as she put a consoling hand on Amy's shoulder. The redhead looked frightened, and appeared to be shaking slightly after her boyfriend had left the room. 

Amy lifted both hands to cover her face, fighting back the sobs and tears that threatened to come forth. "Oh, God, Stephanie," she cried. Then, moving her hands to gaze into the other woman's eyes, she said, "Chris Irvine has been stalking me for months." 

"What?" Stephanie's blue eyes filled with alarm and shock. She wondered why this was the first she was hearing of this. "My God, Amy...are you sure?" 

"Of _course_ I'm sure!" She instantly felt badly for yelling at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Stephanie," she apologized. "I'm just...upset." 

Steph shook her head, not worried about Amy's outburst. "It's okay...I understand," she said softly, trying to calm the other woman down with a gentle hand stroking her hair. "So...he's been following you?" 

"Yes...and leaving me letters and roses. He hasn't actually done _that_ in awhile. But yes, he's always following me. I thought it was over once Adam and I started rooming together, but last night, we discovered otherwise..." 

"Have you told my father about this?" 

Amy stared into Stephanie's sympathetic face. "Y-yes," she admitted reluctantly. How could she tell Steph that her father wouldn't do anything to keep her safe? 

"Well, then don't worry," Steph stated firmly. "I know my dad will do everything in his power to protect you from that creep." 

Amy shuddered, then slowly began to cry. She could contain herself no longer. 

"It will be alright, Amy," Stephanie said, putting a consoling arm around her. She held Amy's head down to her shoulder and patted her hair. "I promise it will be..." 

"But you don't understand," Amy moaned. She lifted her head to stare miserably into the other woman's face. "Your father...I-I went to him months ago, when all of this first started. He...didn't do anything, Stephanie!" 

Stephanie stared at Amy in shock. She didn't want to believe that her own father would do nothing to protect one of his female employees from a stalker, even if that stalker _was_ one of his male employees. 

Finally, she spoke again. "Don't worry, Amy...I won't let that monster get away with all of this." 

Amy felt as if she might start crying again as she looked into Stephanie McMahon's eyes. She wanted desperately to believe in the boss' daughter's words. 

Both women looked up as Adam suddenly stormed back into the room. Slamming the door as hard as he could in his rage, he momentarily stood away from his girlfriend and Steph, trying to pace himself. He ran a hand through his long blond hair and shook his head, then looked up and met Amy's worried hazel eyes. 

His heart softening at the look in her eyes, Adam came over to pull her into his arms. Amy sank into his embrace and closed her eyes as she felt his hand gently caressing her hair. Adam rested his chin on the top of her head and didn't speak. 

After a moment, Amy lifted her head to stare up into his emerald-topaz eyes. "What happened, Adam?" she inquired. She feared that, judging by the way he'd entered the room, it couldn't be good. 

Adam hesitated as he gazed down into her beautiful, worried face. How was he going to tell her the insane idea McMahon had decided to incorporate into the storylines? How was he going to tell her that the boss had sided with her stalker? He wished he could just take her back to the hotel - better yet, _home_ - and hold her in his arms, kiss her, make love to her - make her forget that a world outside of them even existed. 

As she continued to gaze at him expectantly, Adam swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell her but knew he _had_ to. Before she could question him again, he lifted his hands to her face and lowered his head to hers, planting a firm, passionate kiss on her soft lips. She kissed him back, her arms around him, her left hand traveling up, her fingers gently tangling themselves into his golden hair. 

Stephanie McMahon sighed softly as she watched the lovers kiss. It was obvious they had forgotten that she was in the room. She felt a slight pang in her heart for them, for all of the heartache they had both endured as of late. 

They stopped kissing abruptly, reluctantly, still in one another's arms as they glanced over Stephanie, having been reminded by her sigh that she was still present. Amy clung to Adam and glanced from the brunette and back to her boyfriend. "Adam...what happened?" she asked again. 

Groaning and again becoming angry, Adam finally spoke. "Vince is going to turn this whole thing into a storyline - with us and Jericho." He flinched slightly as Amy's eyes widened in fear. "The bastard told him that he went out there and grabbed you to 'spice up the bland storyline.' He suggested that Edge and Jericho fight over Lita." 

"Oh, God..." Amy stared up into his eyes fearfully. "How can he do that?!" 

Stephanie, who had thus far remained silent since Adam's return to the room, spoke up sharply. "He _can't_! I can't believe this! Jericho's stalking Amy, and my dad decides to turn it into an _angle_?!" 

Adam glanced at her, noting the furious expression she wore. "He's the boss..." he spat angrily. _And he's the biggest asshole walking_, Adam wanted to add but didn't dare say aloud, as he was speaking with the man's daughter. 

"Well, my father and I are going to have some words - believe me!" Steph shouted. "Excuse me..." She strode across the room, and once outside, she slammed the door almost as hard as Adam had. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

______________________________________________________ 

Moments later, Stephanie McMahon stormed into her father's office. She was annoyed to see that Chris Irvine was still in the room with him. Glaring from him to Vince, she wondered what was going on between the two of them. Something shady, no doubt, and it left a foul taste in her mouth. 

Even before hearing Amy's horrid tale of being stalked and harassed by the man, Steph had never liked Chris. Irvine gave her the creeps, despite his humorous facade. She had always felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze, as she felt he always scrutinized her too much. Whenever his unwavering, intense eyes were on her, she felt as if she were under a microscope - or worse yet, totally naked and vulnerable. 

Ignoring Irvine, Stephanie turned to face her father. "I want to speak to you now - _privately_," she emphasized. 

"Very well," Vince said, nodding, although he didn't like the tone in his daughter's voice, nor the look in her eye. When she was like this, she reminded him too much of her mother. Turning to Irvine briefly, he said, "Excuse us, Chris." 

Irvine smiled, nodded and turned from Vince to ogle Stephanie, a smug expression on his face. He looked her up and down obscenely as she glared back at him in disgust. After a moment, he stepped out. 

Stephanie frowned as she stared after him, the feeling she suddenly needed a shower nearly overwhelming her. She felt dirty after being leered at by Chris - which was not even close to the sickening feeling she had experienced after he'd forced a kiss on her at a couple of past pay-per-views. She suddenly realized, with a sinking sensation, that if her father would allow the man to violate _her_ that way, why would he hesitate to allow Amy Dumas to suffer even worse? 

"What the _hell_ are you thinking, Daddy?!" she cried, gesturing wildly with both arms. "Tell me you didn't just agree to an angle involving Amy Dumas and that...that...lech!" 

Vince stared at his daughter, noting the fierce glint in her blue eyes, the fair skin of her face reddening in anger. He'd seen her this angry before, but such rage had never been directed at _him_. 

"What the _hell_ are you thinking?!" Steph yelled again when he didn't reply. "How can you endanger an employee like that?! How can you jeopardize-" 

"Shut up, Stephanie!" McMahon shouted, interrupting his younger child's rant, pointing a rude finger at her. "Listen to me right now, Stephanie Marie McMahon..." As he spoke, her expression went from disbelief to even more fierce anger. "...You are head writer here, and I expect you to do your _job_ - and do it well. You will start - effective immediately - on a storyline involving those three - Jericho, Lita and Edge - and the two men will be fighting over Lita." 

Stephanie crossed her arms under her breasts and stared at him defiantly. "I'll do nothing of the sort, _Daddy_...not only is that idea stupid and archaic, it's also crazy! Daddy - Amy just told me the horror story of Chris stalking her for months and you expect me to write a storyline like _this_ for TV? No way!" 

"If you don't do your job," Vince threatened, his eyes widening in anger as he stared at her, "you'll be _out_ of a job! I don't care if you _are_ my little girl! _You_ work for _me_...don't ever forget that." 

Stephanie glared at him, not believing her ears. Flinching slightly, she said, "You can't be serious..." 

"Oh, but I have never been _more_ serious, Steph." 

There was a silent war between father and daughter for a moment before Stephanie spoke again. "Just remember one thing, Vincent K. McMahon..." she hissed, moving closer and pointing at him, practically spitting out his name, "..._I_ am the writer around here...Without _me_, you've got nothing. Whatever I write is what goes on television - and you will _not_ change any of it. And don't you _ever_ forget it." She glared into her father's shocked eyes for another moment before turning and exiting his office. 

* 

Later that night, after Adam's match, which had still had to take place despite everything that had occurred, Adam and Amy went back to their hotel. Jay had told Adam that the Hardys, Trish, Drew and himself had wanted to hang out, but Adam had declined the offer he extended to him and Amy. He'd briefly told Jay what had happened, and Jay too had become enraged. Before leaving the arena, he'd suggested to Adam that he and Amy tell _all_ their friends about the madness going on. "We can all protest this so-called 'idea'," he'd said. 

Now, back in their hotel room, Amy sat morosely, silent as she gazed blankly at the evening news on the TV. Adam came in from the bathroom to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him. 

Neither spoke for long moments, both reflecting on the unbelievable events of earlier that evening. Finally, Adam broke the silence between them. 

"Don't worry, Ames...I swear, I won't let him lay a finger on you." He smoothed away some strands of her red hair and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. 

She clung to him as she tipped her head to gaze up into his eyes. "I'm scared, Adam...I'm so damn scared." 

"I know, baby...I know..." He rubbed the pad of his thumb up and down over her bare arm. "...and Stephanie won't let us down, either. She seemed pretty pissed about the whole sordid situation, too. I think we can trust her. She won't buy into any of her father's bullshit." 

Amy closed her eyes tightly as she pressed her face against Adam's bare chest. She was so afraid, and so worn out by all of the events of the past few months - with the exception of getting closer to this beautiful, kind, protective man. She felt so overwhelmed and overburdened that her need to cry yet again was almost unbearable. However, she refused to give in to any more tears tonight and instead focused all her energy on Adam. 

She lifted her head, sitting up a bit while still in his arms. They gazed silently into one another's eyes for a moment, and Adam raised one hand to her cheek, gently stroking the soft skin. 

Amy's breath caught in her throat at the intensity of emotion between them. Never before had she been able to gaze into someone's eyes like this without speaking a word. A silent communication telegraphed between them, then Amy moved in closer and kissed him ardently. 

Adam kissed her back passionately, his hand moving from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers burrowing into her soft mass of auburn. God, how he loved this woman. He moaned softly as their lips separated for quick seconds, only to meet again even more fervently. 

After awhile, Amy found herself on her back, Adam above her, and their kisses became more demanding. Tongues battled for dominance, hands roamed bodies, and Amy gasped. She held Adam's face with both hands, pulling slightly back for a moment to gaze up into his eyes. "Adam..." she said breathlessly, "...make me forget about everything but us...make love to me." 

Adam was ready, willing, able and happy to oblige. He held her around the waist and rolled over on the bed so that she was the one on top. Clothing seemed to melt away, hearts pounded their passion, and they made love. Amy was able to feel truly happy for the first time that night - in Adam's arms, and with him inside of her. And this time, it was more intense for both of them than the other instances had been. 

* 

_The following week..._

Amy shuddered, part in revulsion and part in fright, as Chris Irvine grabbed her from behind around the waist. She thrashed around in his grasp, kicking her legs furiously, her hands clenching into fists that seemed totally ineffective against his strong wrists and foreams. 

She was at ringside for a match between Jericho - the obsessive Irvine - and Edge - her Adam - on SmackDown. Adam was currently lying facedown on the canvas, in pain after being put in the Walls of Jericho. When he'd made it to the ropes, the referee had forced Chris to break the hold. That was when he'd run out to torment Amy. 

This was only the beginning, as Irvine had plainly stated in a "promo" just five days earlier, when this feud had gotten its official "start." 

She began to scream when the bastard suddenly flung her over his right shoulder and tried to escape up the ramp. If he kidnapped her, there would be no telling what he would do - and it would no longer be in the "confines" of the so-called "storyline." Her friend Stephanie McMahon could do nothing to help her then. 

Irvine suddenly dropped Amy, who fell on her backside on the ramp. Adam had gotten his bearings and sprinted over to rescue her. She got to her feet as he pounded on the shorter man. 

"You okay, babe?" he asked, as he held Chris at arm's length. She nodded, then Adam punched him once more. Afterward, she made her move. Even though the mere thought of this man sickened her, after all he'd done to her, Amy pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face with her palm, mustering as much force as possible. His head being rocked hard to the side gave her a feeling of extreme satisfaction. And while Adam held Irvine's arms behind his back, she did it again, even harder. She even spat in his face in all of her fury. Michael Cole and Tazz even commented on how angry she looked. 

What the fans didn't realize was that all of this was very real. She swallowed back some bitter bile as that thought flitted through her head. The nerve of Vince McMahon making this into an angle! She fantasized about slapping him in his smug, ugly face just as hard as she'd done to Chris. 

True to her word, Stephanie McMahon had written the scenes that were to take place between the three of them. She'd told Amy and Adam about the fight she'd had with her father, and she'd promised both of them that she'd never write anything physical to happen between Amy and Chris. In fact, each time she wrote stuff concerning them, she showed it to Amy and Adam in advance. Of course, there were times Irvine violated Stephanie's writing by "improvising," like he'd done moments ago when he grabbed Amy. 

* 

Amy was shaking when she and Adam got back to their locker room. Adam noticed immediately and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly. 

"Oh, baby..." he said softly. "...I'm so sorry I couldn't talk Vince out of this madness." He tipped her head up with a hand gently hooked under her chin and gazed down into her terror-filled hazel eyes. 

She exhaled loudly, her eyes glued to his. Her shaking subsided, and she was feeling calmer all of a sudden. Looking up into Adam's face had that effect on her. 

"Oh, babe, I know...it...it's not your fault," she replied. 

Adam hugged her tightly, and she held him back as if for dear life. Amy didn't see how his green eyes and handsome features hardened in rage as they focused on nothing while he envisioned Chris Irvine. 

* 

"Uh huh...okay...yeah...I really think that would be the best thing, Shane," Stephanie McMahon said into her cell phone as she spoke with her brother. He was back home in Stamford, Connecticut, conducting business behind the scenes, as he had since the whole WCW/ECW Invasion storyline. Steph knew he actually preferred it that way. 

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be talking to Mom about it ASAP," she continued after listening to Shane's response. "Right...I'm glad you're on my side, Shane...He can't get away with all this...Look at what he's done - and Amy wouldn't be the first woman to fall victim to his disgusting behavior..." 

Stephanie twirled a lock of her dark hair with one forefinger as she listened to Shane's next batch of words. 

"You're absolutely right...he used Trish...and let's not forget about Stacy Keibler, either. Okay, Shane...I'll speak to you then...Bye." 

Flipping her Motorola Star Tac to a close, Steph departed the room that was serving as her office for the night and strode down the hallway. She nodded a brief hello to a couple of wrestlers who were returning from their match as she turned a corner. She stopped at a closed locker room door that she also knew was locked from the inside and knocked. 

After a moment, the door was opened by Adam Copeland, who ushered her inside quickly but quietly. 

* 

"I promised you two I wasn't going to let him get away with this, and I am _keeping _my promise," Stephanie stated emphatically as she looked seriously from Amy to Adam and back again. 

"But he's been 'improvising' in almost all of the storylines," Adam nearly spat angrily. He wasn't mad at Steph but rather at the individual terrorizing his girlfriend, as well as Vince McMahon, who was allowing the madness to continue, and on-screen at that. "I won't be held responsible for what I do to him if he pushes me," he continued. It was a promise, not a threat. 

Amy gazed up at him, her heart pounding harder and faster at his tone of voice and the expression on his face. Part of her wanted to calm Adam down, but the other part of her wanted to encourage him to continue acting so protective of her, be her "knight in shining armor." 

"Whoa...Adam, calm down," Steph said, interrupting the redhead's thoughts. She held her hands up toward him in a placating gesture. 

Stephanie knew all about Chris Irvine's improvisions to the storylines she was being forced to write - she kept herself glued to a TV monitor in the back every time they were aired - and she didn't like or appreciate it one bit. Over the past few weeks, she had thought really long and hard about what actions she would take as a result - the plan she had only moments previously spoken about with Shane - and she'd come to the conclusion that she had no other choice but to see them through. It was not only for Amy's sake that she had to do this - but also for Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, her mother, even herself - for all women who were, or had ever been, a part of the WWF. 

"Sit down, Adam," she said, gesturing to the space on the black leather love seat beside Amy as she seated herself on a nearby chair. "I want to tell you and Amy exactly what I plan to do..." 

* 

Twenty minutes later, Adam and Amy both eyed Stephanie McMahon with disbelief after listening to her elaborate plan. But they also felt a strong measure of respect toward the young woman as well. She was going to be risking an awful lot in carrying out what she had proposed. 

"All I ask is that you both please keep this confidential for now...be discreet, and I'm willing to bet it all works out the right way in the end." 

"You have nothing to worry about, Stephanie," Adam said honestly, his emerald eyes serious as he looked her directly in the eye and then glanced at Amy. 

Amy nodded and concurred. "Of course we'll keep it confidential, Steph. My God, I...I can't believe you're going to do all of that." She stood up to embrace the brunette, and Stephanie hugged her back. The two women had become such good friends since Steph had learned of Amy's ordeal with Chris. 

Amy pulled back to look up into Steph's face. "I wish you the best of luck in this," she said calmly. "I hope it all ends up the way you want - the way _we _want." 

"Oh, but it will," Stephanie said, her voice strong and full of conviction. "I have no doubts about it." A slow but confident smile spread across her pretty face. 

Amy smiled at her friend, but she couldn't help feeling a bit of sorrow in her heart. What if Steph was wrong? 

"I have to go call my mother now...I'm hoping to meet with her about this as soon as possible. I'll see you guys later, okay?" 

"Okay...and again, good luck," Amy replied. She and Adam exchanged goodbyes with Stephanie and watched her exit the room. Only then did Amy turn to face Adam again, expectantly. He met her eyes hopefully. After a moment of silent communication between them, he spoke. 

"Do you think her plan is going to work?" 

"I don't know," Amy admitted with a sigh. "I certainly _hope _so." Their entire futures could depend on Stephanie's big plan. 

* 

One month later... 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Think about everything you'll have to endure..." 

"I'm absolutely sure, Mom," Stephanie said determinedly, her blue eyes locked on Linda McMahon's and never wavering. "And I have thought everything through and realize the risks that go along with it." 

"Alright, Stephanie," the elder of the two women said. "I am in full support of you in your undertaking. I'm glad to see that I have succeeded in bringing you up to be the fair, level-headed and compassionate person you are. I'm proud of you." 

Stephanie's face brightened into a soft smile. She felt as though she hadn't had anything to smile about since the night of Amy's confession and felt grateful toward Linda. 

"Thank you, Mom...That means a lot to me." She moved slightly over on the couch to exchange a warm hug with her mother and suddenly felt choked up. Her eyes welled up with tears that she didn't allow to fall. 

"Just remember that I'm here for you, honey," Linda said as she smoothed some strands of long brown hair away from her daughter's face. "No matter what, I am on _your _side." 

"I know," Steph said. "And thank you again. I certainly have my work cut out for me. I haven't even spoken to a lawyer yet." 

"Then the sooner the better..." 

* 

_Two Weeks Later..._

The WWE was in Las Vegas for the week, and despite all the glitz and glamor and fun of the magical city, Amy was in no mood to enjoy it. As time went on, she was becoming more and more a recluse, more and more willing and even insistent on staying inside rather than going out and risking a chance encounter with Chris Irvine. 

She hated Chris, but hated herself more for this - because before he'd begun terrorizing her, she had gone many places and done many things. Nothing had ever stopped her from doing what she wanted and fully enjoying life. She hadn't _allowed _anything or anyone to deny her that right. But here she was letting him win - she was like a scared rabbit. Even with Adam always by her side, she was afraid of what Chris might do. He had already proven on multiple occasions to be capable of maniacal acts. Amy thought that if he could tail her in his rental truck and later watch her and Adam training - and later still, doing _more_, what was to say he wouldn't just jump out of nowhere and grab her? And though Irvine had never actually gone so far as to go after her or Adam with a weapon, she could still envision such a thing happening. The man was a master manipulator and even had Mr. McMahon believing him incapable of his madness. 

Amy ran a hand through her long auburn locks, her other hand holding up a corner of the drapery as she peered out the window. My God, but it looked so alive out there. She'd always enjoyed Vegas, and she felt lousy that she was so immobilized by fear that she wouldn't allow herself the luxury of enjoying it yet again. 

She gave a slight start as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind but settled back against the form that held her when she realized it was Adam. She sighed wistfully as he moved to rub his cheek against hers. 

"You okay, babe?" 

Amy gently disentangled herself from his embrace to turn around to face him, and Adam noticed her hazel eyes were nearly full of anguish as she gazed at him. Just as quickly, her expression lightened somewhat as she gave him a tiny smile. 

"I'm sorry, Adam...I just feel...rotten. I mean, I want to go out there and have some fun. I want to do something other than hide out here in this hotel room." 

"Then you will," he replied as he reached out for one of her hands. "We'll go out and enjoy the city - maybe gamble a little. Come on, we'll take ten, fifteen minutes to get ready, and then we'll go out." 

"No!" Amy cried sharply. She winced, feeling ashamed of herself for being reduced to a person so weak and helpless. "Adam...I'm scared." 

Adam gazed down at her with concern, but with even more tenderness. "Amy...honey, I know you're scared. And it's _okay_ to be scared. But baby, I'll be right by your side. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you." He put his arms around her and kissed her softly. 

Amy kissed him back, her hands moving up and tangling into his soft golden hair. Afterward, she gazed up into his green-bronze eyes and smiled. "I love you, too." She paused for a beat, then said, "Okay...I'll go out with you. I _want _to go out." 

Adam's handsome face broke into a broad grin. "Great...We'll make a whole night of it." 

* 

Hours later, the following morning, Amy lay on her back asleep in her hotel bed, her eyes fluttering quickly as she dreamt. She groaned softly in her sleep, the distinct sensation of lips and tongue on her skin. 

She wakened slowly, reluctant to open her eyes despite the dark grayness of the room. She realized that the tops of her breasts, exposed in the lacy black and pink teddy she'd worn to bed, were being kissed and nipped at. Slowly, she opened her eyes and glimpsed the blond head that was partway down her body. 

"Ouch!" She cried out in slight pain as her breast was bitten a little harder than she liked. She continued to stare at the blond hair, sitting up only a fraction of an inch. As her eyes adjusted to the gray light in the room, she suddenly gasped and tried to move away, but a strong hand gripped her upper arm, preventing her escape. 

Amy began to visibly shake as she met the clear blue eyes of Chris Irvine. The man's facial expression transformed to a satisfied smirk as he glared back at her and witnessed her fright. "Hello, Amy..." 

"What...what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? Where's Adam?!" To Amy's surprise, she hadn't lost her voice. 

"Loverboy stepped out a few minutes ago...so I decided to take advantage of his absence." 

"H-how did you get in here???!" Amy stuttered. Her eyes shifted back and forth around the room, searching for something she could use as a weapon with which to attack him. She had to get out of this room, had to get away from this madman. Surely, he intended to rape her... 

"Simple, my dear...I just told the idiot down at the front desk that I'd locked myself out of my room, and I gave _your_ room number. He held up a card key with his left hand, shaking it at her a little. 

Amy swallowed hard. She had to get her bearings and do something. She couldn't let him do whatever it was he planned to do to her. 

"Lay back, Amy," Chris ordered. "Just enjoy what I'm doing." He turned his attention back to her breasts and began lowering his head. 

"I don't think my husband would appreciate this, Chris..." 

Irvine lifted his head and stared at her. "What did you say?" 

Amy met his eyes squarely, forcing herself to stop shaking and forcing the strength back into her wavering voice. "My _husband_...Adam." She twisted her left arm out of the blond man's grip and held up her hand, displaying the diamond ring and engraved gold wedding band on her finger. 

"Your _husband_???" 

"Y-yes," she replied, terrified. "Adam and I got married last night..." 

  
  


Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

______________________________________________________________ 

_The night before..._

_In the early evening, after Adam had convinced Amy to go out on the town with him, they had walked into a tiny cafe for some coffee. They'd been surprised to see the pair sitting at one of the three tables within - not only because it was unexpected to see them there, but also because the duo were _together. _Stephanie McMahon and Jay Reso were sitting together cozily and sipping espressos while they engaged in deep conversation. They both looked up as Adam and Amy said hello._

_"Sorry - we didn't mean to interrupt anything," Adam said politely._

_"No, don't be silly, Adam," Steph said, waving her right hand in a gesture that they should join them._

_Amy instantly slid into one of the chairs between them, grateful to have run into friends. She certainly felt there was more safety in numbers._

_Adam exchanged glances with Jay and noted a slight gleam in his best friend's eye. He could tell that Jay was smitten with Stephanie and wondered if they were on a date together. As he sat down in the chair directly opposite Amy, he nudged Jay in the side, then gave him a questioning look. Jay remained silent but his eyes said, "I'll tell you about it later."_

_"I'm glad you two are here," Stephanie said. "I wanted to tell you how my meeting with my new lawyer went..." She began elaborately explaining her plans. A waitress soon came by and took Adam and Amy's orders._

_Fifteen minutes later, after Adam had finished his cafe latte and Amy was nearly finished with her cappuccino, Stephanie said, "He is going down, guys...And when it's all said and done, there are going to be a lot of changes taking place. I've talked with Trish already, and she promised she will testify..."_

_"Good," Adam said._

_"If you need me, I'll do it, too," Amy suddenly spoke in a small voice._

_"Great," Steph said. "I should speak to Stacy about this as well."_

_The four continued the conversation until they paid the bill and left the cafe. From there, they cruised the town on foot. A couple of hours later, Adam turned to Amy as she pulled down the handle of a slot machine._

_"Here's a wacky thought...Let's get married..."_

_"What?" Amy's jaw dropped as she stared at him. Had she heard him correctly?_

_The slot machine stopped on two pairs of cherries and an apple._

_"I'm serious," Adam said, gripping her right hand. "I love you so much, Amy...let's do it - let's get married, right here and now." His emerald eyes sparkled as they peered deeply into her hazel depths._

_Nearby, Stephanie, who had overheard the entire spur-of-the-moment proposal, nudged Jay. She smiled and met his shocked gaze before they both looked back expectantly at their friends._

_Amy was speechless for a few seconds. Then, she found her voice. "Adam...I..." Another brief pause. "...yes...okay, let's get married!"_

_Adam laughed and swept the redhead in his arms, kissing her as he moved his hands to her face._

_"You guys," Jay exclaimed as he and Steph approached them from the blackjack table, "I can't believe you-"_

_"Congratulations," Stephanie finished for both of them._

_And so, Amy and Adam were married in the small chapel in the building. Stephanie and Jay served as not only maid of honor and best man but also as the two witnesses. Amy was a little sorry that she had to be wearing a pair of stretch jeans and a baby tee with a picture of a rose on it - but she knew that she and Adam would have a formal ceremony and reception somewhere down the line. This was all so impromptu, and she was so overwhelmed by it all._

_Fortunately, there had been a small jewelry store in the lobby of the building, and they had gotten beautiful matching gold wedding bands. Adam had also purchased the gorgeous marquis diamond engagement ring Amy had favored. After gambling some more, the four friends went for dinner at a steakhouse a couple of blocks away. It couldn't have been a more perfect evening._

"Who the _hell _does Adam Copeland think he is?!" Chris Irvine's voice pierced Amy's brain. "You belong to _me_!" 

Amy's eyes continued to scan the hotel room, the terror inside her nearly consuming her. She had to do something. _Where_ was Adam??? 

She got her answer a moment later when, suddenly, Irvine's blue eyes focused on something between the pillows Amy was leaning against and the ones beside her on the other side of the bed. He reached over and plucked up whatever had caught his attention. Amy watched his every move warily and instinctively tried to move away from the hand that now held up a neatly folded piece of paper. 

He didn't read the note aloud but rather _told _her what it said. "Oh, he went out for a few to get you some breakfast...Well, isn't that sweet?" Chris drawled, exaggerating that last word. He began crumpling up the paper, and that was when Amy took the advantage. 

Slowly, she slipped her legs out from under the blanket and with all her might, kicked him. Her foot connected with his jaw, and she felt a measure of satisfaction coursing through her when she realized it. Irvine grunted and stumbled a little on the bed. Amy leapt up and tried to run, but Chris grabbed her loosely by the arm. She managed to get free easily, and with a little yelp, she balled her hand into a fist and punched him right in the face. 

As he stood there, looking shocked and pressing a hand to his cheek, Amy ran toward the door. It felt like an eternity as she unlocked it, and she dared a quick look over her shoulder. Chris was coming after her - and he was only a few feet behind. She threw the door open and ran out into the hallway in nothing but her teddy, her bare feet padding quietly over the plush red carpet. She yelled in an attempt to rouse people from inside their rooms - maybe someone would help her. 

Still running, she dared a glance over her left shoulder and saw Chris still giving chase. She was a decent distance away from him and continued sprinting down the hall. 

She began to stop at closed hotel room doors and banged on them, looking back at her would-be attacker. Each time she did so, Irvine gained on her. She wondered why nobody was opening their doors. It couldn't be possible that _everyone_ was out to breakfast or _that_ soundly asleep! 

She banged on yet another door and was relieved to hear a female voice call from within. "Coming!" 

Amy kept hitting the door, crying a mantra. "Please, please, please!" and she heard a lock being turned. Chris was now a mere three or four feet away. Just as the door opened, he disappeared into a nearby stairwell. Amy was pulled into the hotel room and its occupant shut and locked the door behind her. 

"Amy? My God, what's going on?" a shocked and sleepy-looking Stephanie McMahon inquired. The boss' daughter took in her friend's appearance with disbelief. She wondered what Amy was doing out in the hall in only a teddy - and why she looked so upset. Actually, she looked terrified. 

"Oh, my God...Amy-" Steph's blue eyes widened in horrified recognition of what must have happened. 

Amy tightened her grip on the other woman's hand. "No, Stephanie...he didn't...I fought him..." 

"You did?" 

"Yes...I kicked and punched him, and then I ran the hell out of there." 

"Where was Adam during all of this?" Stephanie asked as she led her frantic friend to the bed. They perched on the very edge of it as Amy explained. 

"He wasn't there...I woke up to someone kissing my chest, and I thought at first that it was Adam - but it was _Chris_," she said in a near whisper, her voice cracking in her near-hysteria. "And Chris - he found a note between the pillows that Adam had left for me. He went out to get us breakfast...Oh, God!" She buried her face in the hand that wasn't holding onto Stephanie for dear life. 

"It's okay, Amy...you're safe here," Steph said soothingly. She pulled the redhead close in a hug, then pulled back a moment later. 

"I'm going to dial Adam's cell phone." She reached over to the nightstand and flipped open her Star Tac, pressed a few buttons and held the phone to her ear. 

"Adam - it's Stephanie...yes, I know...Amy is in my hotel room. Adam, you have to get over here - right away..." 

* 

Adam grew more and more agitated as he listened to Amy recall the story of what had transpired a mere twenty minutes earlier. As she progressed into the horrifying tale, Adam ran a hand through his long blond hair as he paced the length of the floor. 

"I'll kill him!" he shouted before Amy had finished telling him every detail. "I will rip his dick off and ram it down his fucking throat," he hissed, enunciating each word in a dangerously low voice. 

He could not believe what had happened - and what _could _have happened - to his new wife. And although he was more furious with Chris Irvine, he was also angry at himself. He should have known better than to leave Amy alone, even for only a few minutes. 

"Adam, calm down," Stephanie ordered. "You're making me nervous." She sat back down on the edge of her hotel room bed beside Amy, who was now donning one of Steph's robes. 

"I _can't _calm down!" Adam muttered between gritted teeth. He slammed his right fist down onto the top of the nightstand, causing a vase full of flowers to rattle and both women to give a slight start. 

"Look, I am going to talk to my father about everything," Stephanie said seriously, looking from Amy to Adam. "I was going to wait a little while longer, strategize completely before letting the cat out of the bag - but after all of this, he deserves to hear it _now_." 

Adam eyed the young woman and knew with every fiber of his being that she was just as angry and upset about the most recent turn of events as he was. 

"Very well," he said evenly. "I don't suppose us talking to him with you would do any good, huh?" 

"Actually, I think that's a very good idea," Steph replied. "Because then he would see the disgust and fear Amy feels because of that...lech." 

"I don't want to face Mr. McMahon," Amy protested. She was still shaking ever so slightly, the memory of Chris' lips, tongue and hands on her still all too vivid. 

"Why not?" the brunette questioned, her pretty face a mask of concern. 

"No offense, Stephanie - since he _is _your father, but...he sickens me. He's flat-out refused to help me on more than one occasion, and I think the effort would be in vain. Besides, I'm afraid I might end up spitting in his face," she said bitterly. 

Adam smirked sardonically. "Yeah, I don't blame you, babe." 

"I don't blame you, either," Stephanie admitted. "Okay, then I'll go talk to him alone. You two have things to do anyway." She stood up, giving Amy's hand a squeeze. 

* 

While the newlyweds went back to their room to shower and dress before making a complaint to hotel security, Stephanie paid her father a visit. 

She marched directly to the elaborate suite in which he was staying and knocked. As she waited for him to answer, she realized that the _main _reason for this little chat should really come out once he was served with the papers, but it was too late for that - _far_ too late. 

"Steph...what are you doing up so early?" Mr. McMahon asked cheerfully upon seeing his daughter just outside the door. Stephanie normally wasn't known to be awake any time before eleven AM, and he couldn't recall seeing her up before noon for the past year or so. She hadn't even showered or dressed yet, which was also unusual when she was paying someone a visit - even if that someone was him. She was clad in a forest-green silk robe, matching slippers on her feet. Her long brown hair was slightly mussed from sleep and her face held no trace of makeup. He noted that her eyes looked serious - _too _serious. 

"We need to talk, Dad," she said as she stepped into the suite. 

"Sure, honey..." 

"Don't even bother with the 'honey' stuff," Stephanie said with annoyance. She had never quite seen her father in the same light since the night he'd threatened her after she'd questioned his motives for going along with Chris Irvine's crazy idea for a "storyline" - and refusing to protect Amy. 

Vince arched an eyebrow. "What's up, Steph?" 

"Well, for starters, did you know that your precious Christopher Irvine attacked Amy Dumas-Copeland a half hour ago?" 

McMahon's face registered genuine surprise. "What? I'm afraid I'm not following you...and _Copeland_?" 

"Yes, Dad - they got married last night. But that is not the point. Irvine snuck into their room while Adam was out and attacked her - he could have _raped _her, Dad!" Stephanie's voice began to raise. She took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth in an attempt to remain calm. She was terribly distraught over what had happened to her friend, but she had to stay in control of the impeding situation. 

"Honey, I don't...I don't know what to say," Vince finally said after a long pause. 

Stephanie stared at him wordlessly for a moment, then shook her head in disbelief. Actually, she _could _believe such a nonchalant reaction from him. 

"That's what I was afraid of," she spat. 

"Wait a minute," Vince said, shaking his head, the beginnings of a smile taking form on his face. "Do you honestly believe that Chris snuck into that room and tried to attack her? I'll bet that's not how it happened at all - I'll just bet she let him in - to take advantage of the fact that her boyfriend - I mean, _husband_, was out." 

Steph glared at him, her eyes widened in horror and disgust. She couldn't believe that this wretched being was her father and that she once looked up to him and admired him more than anyone other than her mother. She wanted to slap him, punch him, scratch his smug eyes out. 

"You know what? You make me sick!" she shouted. "You are a disgrace, Vince McMahon! I'm ashamed that you're my father!" 

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady," McMahon said in a low voice, his right forefinger pointing at her face, a gesture Stephanie despised. She felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to slap it away. 

"I will take any damn tone I please with you, _Mr. McMahon_," she countered. "And what's more, I have a little tidbit to share with you..." Here it was, the big news - the huge plan Stephanie had been scheming and preparing for over the past month and a half. "...I am suing you! That's right - I'm taking you to court and I'm going to sue you for full control of this company! I'll be _damned _if I'm going to sit idly by while you allow a sick, demented pervert terrorize innocent women in this company! Hell, why should anyone expect anything more of you? _You _yourself took advantage of some women in this company and used them for your own personal enjoyment! Trish Stratus tells me she still feels filthy from having your hands and other things all over her, and I know Stacy Keibler feels the same way. You even allowed that psycho stalker to harass _me _for awhile, even though you knew I couldn't stand him! Your own daughter!" She winced with the memory, for it had hurt that her father had forced her to be subjected to such torment. "Kiss this company goodbye, Daddy - because it won't be yours to have fun with for very much longer!" 

Vince stared at his little girl in shock. And then it hit him - she was no longer _his _little girl. She was furiously angry, and he knew that she meant every word she had just said. He swallowed hard, then regained his composure as he sneered at her. 

"You'll never get this company from me, you ungrateful little bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" 

"I think I am the sane one of the two of us, Dad...and oh yes, I _will _take the WWE from you. I do more for this company than you have done in years, and I'm a whole lot smarter than you," she shot back, unfazed. "Oh, and just so you know - Mom and Shane are behind me one-hundred percent." 

"You're not serious!" 

"I've never been _more _serious...Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do with my day than talk to the likes of you." She stormed across the room to the door, casting one last glance at her father, who simply stood there with a combination of fury and shock on his face, before walking out for good. 

* 

Adam looked up sharply at the sudden knocking at his hotel room door. The only person he could think of visiting him and Amy at the moment was Stephanie - but she couldn't have finished with her father so soon. 

"Who is it?" 

"Adam, it's me," Jay's voice called from out in the hall. "I need to speak to you." 

The tall blond strode to the door and unlocked it, then opened it. His best friend stepped inside, looking at him with a sort of goofy, nervous smile. Well, not quite a smile - Jay seemed to be _trying _to do that, but he appeared to be very jittery about something. 

"What is it, Jay?" Adam asked a little too impatiently. "This is not the best time..." 

For the first time, the shorter man noticed the agitated expression on his friend's face, the angry glint in his eyes. "What happened?" 

"Chris snuck into our room this morning while I was out - just getting us some breakfast, mind you - and attacked Amy..." Adam revealed in a low voice. 

"My God! Is she-" 

"Shh...she's in the shower right now," Adam whispered, "and I don't want her to hear this because she's already a nervous wreck." 

"Who could blame her?" Jay said, a look of horror dominating his facial features. "What else happened?" 

Adam gritted his teeth, glancing at the closed bathroom door before he continued. "She fought him off when his guard was down. She managed to get out and run to Stephanie's room for safety." 

"God," Jay breathed, thankful that his redheaded friend had managed to be so resourceful and defend herself. 

"Anyway," the taller of the two blonds said, "what did you want to talk to me about?" 

The other man eyed his best friend for a moment, wondering if he should do what he'd come for. After hearing the horrible things he'd just heard, he felt reluctant. "I...I don't know if I should tell you now, man," he said. "I'd feel like crap talking to you about this now, after what you just told me." 

"Just spit it out, Jay," Adam said. "Whatever it is, it's okay...besides, if it's something _good_, it'll take my mind off of all the violent things I've been thinking of doing to Irvine..." 

Jay studied him for a beat, Adam's face going from furious to placid in the span of a few seconds. Then, he made up his mind. "Okay...well, I never _did _get a chance to talk to you last night, what with your wedding and all, but...well...I'm in love with Stephanie McMahon." 

Adam's green eyes widened somewhat. "What? Jay, that's great!" he exclaimed, a genuine smile taking residence on his face. 

Jay smiled, too, somewhat modestly. "Yeah, well...lately, she's all I think about," he revealed. 

"Does she know?" 

"No," he admitted. "We've been spending a lot of time together the last couple of months, but so far, she seems to only be into me as a friend..." 

"So tell her how you feel, man," Adam said, nudging him on the shoulder. 

"I want to," Jay said. "But I'm not sure _this _is the right time...I mean, she told me all about the lawsuit she's bringing against her father - that's going to keep her real occupied for awhile...she won't have time for a boyfriend...besides, what would a woman like _her _ever see in a guy like _me_?" 

"Jay, how can you even talk like that???" 

The two men were suddenly taken by surprise at the sound of Amy's voice. The redhead was standing in the now open doorway of the bathroom, fully dressed, her hair damp and a brush in her right hand. 

"I'm sorry," she said as she looked her friend in the eye. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but I heard you tell Adam how you feel about Stephanie..." 

Jay reddened somewhat as he smiled nervously at her. 

"...Jay, you are _such _a great guy! Steph would be a lucky girl to get you!" 

"Well...like I said, why would she ever want _me_? She's one of the richest, beautiful and most powerful women I know - she could have any man she wants!" 

"But what if the man she wants turns out to be _you_?" 

Jay glanced from the redhead to Adam, who raised one eyebrow, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "Hey, she's right, man," he said. "A few months ago, I never would have guessed I'd be with _her_...but look at us now - we're _married _now." Before he had finished speaking, Amy had moved to stand beside him. Now, Adam stepped behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely against him. 

"So, Jay," Amy began as her husband gently rested his chin on the top of her head, "when did you realize you had these feelings?" 

The blond ran his fingers through his long hair thoughtfully. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "For awhile now...I really never expected this. I mean, a few months ago, I never would have even wanted Stephanie as a _friend_ - but that was before I knew what kind of person she really is. She is _nothing _like her father." 

"Thank God," Adam muttered. 

"Anyway," Jay continued, "I was up pretty much all night last night thinking about her...thinking about what I-" 

An almost urgent knocking on the door interrupted him. The three of them stared at the door for a beat, then Adam called, "Who is it?" 

"It's Stephanie!" 

"Just a minute!" As Adam gently let go of his wife and walked to the door, Jay and Amy exchanged glances. The redhead noticed that her friend seemed very nervous, as if he wished to disappear or hide. She was slightly amused by this. 

Stephanie walked right into the room, cursorily greeting each of them in turn. She seemed aggravated, and there was a sense of urgency about her. "Well, I did it," she announced. 

Jay looked the brunette over, surprised that she was still wearing her nightgown, a matching robe thrown over it. He thought that, although she obviously hadn't showered yet, she looked absolutely beautiful. 

"You spoke to your father? What happened?" Adam questioned. 

"Well," she began, "he was surprised - shocked, even. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased in the least when I told him I was taking him to court. Even though he inherited this company from my grandfather, he sort of always thought of it as _his _baby." She winced as the reality of the meeting she'd just had with Vince hit her hard. "Oh, God...what have I gotten myself into?" She lifted one hand to her forehead as, to her own surprise as well as to that of the others, she began to cry. "How am I going to do this?" 

Jay instantly stepped over to the young woman, enveloping her in his embrace. He rocked her back and forth gently, lifting one hand to stroke her long brown hair. "Shh...it will all be okay, Steph," he said softly as Adam and Amy exchanged worried glances. 

"But you don't understand, Jay," she said. "It...it hurts so much! Do you know what it's like to see the _true _picture of your father?" She pulled back slightly to gaze into his face with large, tearful blue eyes. "All my life, I looked up to him - _idolized _him! And now, I see him for what he really is...do you know how shattering that is to a person?" 

The blond man admitted that he _didn't _know how that felt. He pulled Stephanie to him again, hugging her tightly, and she held fast to him. "You can do this, Stephanie - I know you can...we all have faith in you." 

"Thank you, Jay..." 

Amy went over to Adam and looked up at him. As their eyes locked, they were both thinking the same thing - _would _all of this turn out in their favor? Adam wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tightly as they again shared the same thought: _I certainly hope so..._

  
  


Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

___________________________________________________________ 

Stephanie made her way down the hallway of the arena in search of the women's locker room. She was on her way to speak to Stacy Keibler and hoped the young blonde would agree to what she was going to request of her. 

She pushed some of her long brown hair off one shoulder, trying to stay focused on the matter at hand. She had mentally rehearsed everything she was going to say, and how she was going to say it. She didn't want to scare or bother the tall diva in any way, shape or form. 

Finally at the door to the right locker room, Stephanie lifted her hand and knocked. 

"It's open!" a female voice called from within. 

The brunette turned the knob, pushing her way into the room. "Hi, Trish," she said with a smile to the woman who had responded to her knock a few seconds earlier. 

"Hello, Stephanie." 

Steph looked around, noting that, besides Trish, only Jacqueline and Ivory were in the room. "Is Stacy around?" 

The petite blonde Canadian instantly knew what the brunette had in mind. "She stepped out for a minute," she explained. "She just went to get a soda, but she should be right back." 

"Okay...thanks." 

A moment later, the tall blonde stepped into the room, a can of Coke in her hand. She looked up, surprised to see Stephanie McMahon in the room. 

"Hi, Stacy," Steph said as she rose from a small couch upon which she'd been sitting. "I...I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes. Do you have time?" 

Stacy's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, sure. What's up, Stephanie?" 

The brunette glanced around the room nervously at the other women present. Trish, who was standing nearby, took the liberty of helping her out. 

"Err...Jackie, Lisa? How about the three of us go for a little walk for a while?" 

The two older women looked up from their conversation and turned toward Stephanie, who wore a look of concern on her face as she gazed from Stacy to them, then back again. 

"Okay, girl," Jackie said. "Come on, Lisa." 

The three women left the room, giving the other two divas their privacy. Stephanie again seated herself on the edge of the couch, gesturing for the tall young woman to sit down as well. Stacy obliged, looking at the older woman with question marks in her eyes. 

Stephanie cleared her throat, looking the blonde seriously and directly in the eye. "The reason I needed to speak to you, Stacy," she began, "is because I need you to do something for me." 

"Okay," Stacy said with a slight nod. She still had no idea what the brunette wanted. 

"You see," the other woman said, taking a breath, "I'm suing my father for full ownership of the WWE." As Stacy's eyes widened, she continued. "I'm not sure you know what's been going on for the past couple of months, but Chris Jericho has been harassing Amy - making her and Adam's lives miserable." 

"Oh, God," the young woman said. "So, the rumors I've been hearing are true..." 

"Yes, they are," Stephanie said morosely. "And now that Adam and Amy have just gotten married, it hasn't gotten any better." 

Stacy's face registered surprise upon hearing the word "married," but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she said, "So what did you want from _me_? I don't understand." 

"I was getting to that," the other woman said gently. "Well, I don't know if Trish has spoken to you about this or anything, but a big part of the reason I'm suing my father has to do with what I just told you...the _other _has to do with the way my father is constantly disrespecting the women in this company and using them for his own personal pleasure," she nearly spat. Stephanie took a deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her aggravated, stressed nerves. She didn't want to scare Stacy in any way. 

The blonde stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue. 

"This is where _you _come in, Stacy...like Trish, you yourself have been used by Vince McMahon for his own amusement, although he claims it's strictly for the sake of the storyline. But I don't think that's the case, and I know that you didn't enjoy it." Stephanie ran her hand through her brown locks and continued. "What young woman _would _enjoy being forced to make out with a man old enough to be her father? Anyway...what I am asking of you is this..." she said. "...I would like you to testify, along with Trish, against him and for _me_ at the trial." 

Stacy stared wordlessly at Stephanie for a beat. She chewed the inside of her cheek, looking down at her soda can while she mulled it all over. Finally, she stood up. "No...I'm sorry, Stephanie. I-I can't do it." 

Steph flinched in surprise and disappointment as she rose to go after the young blonde. She was afraid this might happen but had hoped beyond hope against it. "Stacy, _please_," she begged, grasping the woman's arm. "I really need you to-" 

"I said no! I can't do it...I don't want to sit up in some witness' box being interrogated like _I _did something wrong," the tall diva cried. "Like _I _asked for his disgusting sexual advances!" 

"Stacy-" 

"He makes me sick," Stacy spat, her face contorting with the anger she felt. "I can still feel his hands all over me...it was disgusting..." She began to cry and lifted her free hand to her face. 

"Oh, Stacy..." Stephanie moved closer to the young woman and hugged her. She stroked her long straight hair down her back and tried to soothe the near-hysterical diva. "It's okay...he'll never do that again. I promise." 

After a moment, the blonde woman pulled back a little, freeing the arm she'd had around the brunette during their hug. As she wiped the tears off her pretty face, she focused her gaze back on Stephanie. "You know what? I'll do it," she said reluctantly but firmly. 

Stephanie stared into the other woman's eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Stacy said with a nod. "I _have _to do this...for myself, for Amy, for Trish, for _you_ - for all and any women who might someday end up in this company. He shouldn't be able to get away with this." 

"How right you are..." The brunette smiled gently at the young woman. "Thank you." 

Stacy managed a tiny smile, her tears now completely gone. She silently reached out and hugged the brunette again. "No...thank _you_, Steph..." 

* 

Later that night, Amy stood uncertainly in Adam's corner during his SmackDown match against Eddy Guerrero. She glanced around the ringside area and toward the entryway and the audience every few seconds, fearful that Chris might jump out from one of those places at any moment and make a grab for her. 

It didn't happen, and she was thankful that the match went smoothly without Irvine's interference or molestation of herself. When Edge was declared the winner, the referee raised his hand in victory, and Amy slid into the ring to stand beside him. She grabbed his hand and raised it herself before the couple left the ring to make their way backstage. 

They were almost at the curtain leading to the backstage area when something happened. Adam suddenly fell face-down on the ramp, and Amy began to turn around in alarm, her eyes wide. Chris Irvine was standing right there! He'd punched her husband in the back, and now he grabbed a handful of her red hair, shouting and pointing furiously in her face. She could hardly hear his voice over all the loud boos from the fans, but she was able to make out a few things: "You belong to _me_!" and "You bitch!" 

Amy began to scream as the man tugged painfully on her hair, yanking her toward the back. Her eyes darted around quickly, and she noticed Adam just getting to his feet. But before her husband could reach Chris, someone else ran over and attacked the blond man... 

...Eddy Guerrero. The San Antonio native punched the man whom had been one of his closest friends since their WCW days together in an attempt to help her. His face looked angry as he spat, "Leave her alone!" Then, seconds later, Adam joined the Latino man in the assault, punching Chris as well. 

The crazed stalker released Amy's hair as he was suddenly outnumbered, and the redhead ran away from him, nearly cowering behind her husband's back. She wanted nothing more than to disappear - disappear from Irvine's sight forever and ever, so that he could never bother her again. 

The men began to take their fight backstage, away from the eyes of the thousands of fans in the arena and the millions more watching on their television sets at home. However, it didn't last long. 

"All right, that's it!" a female voice yelled shrilly. They all turned to see an enraged Stephanie McMahon standing there, glaring their way with widened blue eyes. 

Although Stephanie was a woman and smaller than Chris Irvine - certainly no match for him in physical strength, Amy instantly felt better, safer seeing her there. The brunette's presence made it feel as though a considerable weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

The young woman stepped closer to Chris, her face still furious, her gaze unwavering as she focused on his crystal blue eyes. "Let's get one thing straight right now, Chris," she nearly spat, pointing a finger directly into his face. "You are going to leave this woman alone from this moment forward! I am not _asking _you, I'm _telling _you! If you do another thing to upset her, or if you do anything to Adam because of your sick obsession with Amy, I will _personally _see to it that you are thrown out of the WWE - right on your ass!" 

The blond man seemed to flinch for a split second before his face was dominated by a nasty smirk. "Sorry, Princess," he said, "but if I remember correctly, your _father _is the one who owns and runs this company - not you!" He pointed a finger back in her face, mimicking her own gesture, his smirk disappearing and being replaced by an angry frown. 

Stephanie didn't back down an inch. She moved even closer to the man, and, seething with anger, spoke to him between clenched teeth. "Don't feel so confident...that won't be the way it is for much longer. _I'm _taking over!" 

"In your dreams, Princess," Irvine said with a sarcastic laugh. "Daddy would never hand the company over to _you_ - unless he was on his death bed..." He smirked at her again. "...what's wrong, Steph? Aching for another kiss, like the one I gave you at SummerSlam last year?" 

In a flash, the brunette reached out and slapped him across the face, Chris' head rocking to one side with the impact. "Don't you _ever_ mention that to me again," she ordered. "Don't cross me, Jericho...take everything I've said to you to heart, because if you keep up this insane behavior, you'll be out like yesterday's trash! And then, where will you go? _Nowhere_ - absolutely nowhere! You would be _nothing_ without this company!" 

Irvine glared at the furious woman in an angry staring contest for another moment or so, but then he looked away. Without another word, he stalked down the hallway to his locker room. 

When he was gone, Stephanie went over to Amy and peered into her distraught face. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern as she reached out to touch her friend's shoulder. 

"What the hell was all that about?" Eddy Guerrero asked, looking from Adam to Amy to Stephanie. 

Amy glanced at him. She'd forgotten he'd been there. She shifted her gaze to Adam, who stood directly at her left side. He reached over and grasped her hand, squeezing it gently. 

Stephanie looked at Eddy, reluctant to tell him anything, but, because the man had been present during the exchange that had just occurred, she felt she had to say _something_. 

"Chris has been acting insanely lately," she explained to the Latin man. "And if he doesn't snap out of it, he's going to suffer serious consequences - I'll make sure of it." 

"He's been stalking my wife," Adam added with a scowl. 

Guerrero was slightly taken aback. "Your _wife_? You two have gotten married?" 

"Yeah, just the other day, actually." 

"Well...I know this is going to sound stupid for me to say this now - after what just happened," Eddy said. "But congratulations anyway." He put his hand out to the tall blond man to shake. 

Adam shook Latino Heat's hand graciously, despite what had just transpired only moments ago. "Thanks, man." 

"My God, home...if you ever need me to back you up or anything, just let me know. I saw the way Chris attacked your _mamacita_ - that's just not right!" 

"Eddy, would you please excuse us?" Stephanie suddenly cut in. She wanted to tell her friends about her earlier meeting with Stacy Keibler, but she didn't want to do it in front of Mr. Guerrero. 

"Sure, sure," the man said. "Remember what I said," he reiterated, looking back at Adam. 

"Thanks, man," the Canadian replied as Eddy began walking down the hall. 

When he was gone, Stephanie turned to face her the couple. "Come with me...I want to talk to you two..." 

They followed her to the room that was serving as her office for the night. The brunette closed, then locked the door behind them before turning to face them again. 

"I just wanted to let you both know that I spoke with Stacy Keibler earlier this evening." 

Amy eyed her friend expectantly, turning to exchange glances with her husband for a brief moment. Then, as she faced Stephanie again, she said, "And?" 

"And...she got terrified when I mentioned needing her testimony at the trial," Steph admitted. "But after a bit of coaxing on _both _our parts, she changed her mind and decided she's going to do it." 

"Thank God," Adam said. "There's definitely safety in numbers..." 

"Right," the brunette agreed. "Hmm...I'm wondering now if I should ask Eddy Guerrero to be a witness. After what just transpired out there, it might not be a bad idea." She looked thoughtful for a moment before eyeing her friends again. "In any case, my attorney wants to set up a meeting with you two and Trish and Stacy so you can prepare your statements for the case." 

"Name the time and the place, Stephanie," the redhead said firmly. "I'm there..." 

* 

Vince McMahon sat on the plush brown leather chair in his office, flipping through an assortment of papers on his desk. He sifted through junk mail, tossing it into the wastebasket, then rifled through some scripts for wrestlers that he had to deliver later on. Finally, he came to the thing that most captured his interest. An advance copy of the brand new Divas Undressed magazine lay hidden beneath the junk. 

"Mmm...nice," he said with a satisfied smile as he eyed the cover - Stacy Keibler decked out in white lingerie, her seemingly never-ending legs spread wide in a provocative pose. Drool began to seep out of one corner of his mouth as wickedly perverted throught pervaded his mind. 

He began flipping through the magazine as he looked over page after page of beautiful divas - more pictures of Stacy, as well as Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, Jacqueline, Ivory, Dawn Marie, Nidia, and Linda Niles and Jackie Gayda - the two newest divas who had won their contracts via Tough Enough 2. The only divas who hadn't been in the photoshoot for this magazine were Sharmell Sullivan - who was still sidelined with a serious shoulder injury - his daughter, whom he'd never believed to be a "true" diva, and Amy Dumas - Lita. Amy hadn't gone along because she'd refused to be spread in a magazine she claimed was nothing other than a man's wild fantasy. She'd been terrified of Chris Irvine's harassment getting even worse because of it. 

Vince shook his head, sorry he hadn't coerced the redhead into participating. He would have _loved _to see her in skimpy lingerie - scared or not. But he'd relented and let her sit that one out, as he'd been certain that Adam - who, at the time had still only been her boyfriend, would have pounded him senseless - regardless of the fact that he was his boss. 

A brilliant scheme began to play out in the man's mind when he suddenly became distracted. Someone was knocking on his office door. He wondered who would dare disturb him at such a time. 

"Come in!" he barked. 

The door opened, and a skinny young man with unruly shoulder-length brown hair stepped inside. He wore a black leather jacket and carried a large manila envelope under one arm. 

Vince glared at the boy. "Who in the _hell _are _you_?" he demanded. 

"Mr. McMahon," the stranger began, "consider yourself served." He placed the envelope down on the center of the desk, saluted the enraged older man and turned around, leaving as quickly as he'd appeared. 

"God damn it!" Vince shouted as he eyed the envelope. He snatched it up and tore it open. As he read its contents, he'd never felt more furious. 

So, it was true... He hadn't wanted to believe it, but it was all there in black and white. His little girl - Stephanie - was really going to sue him after all... 

"Damn ungrateful little bitch!" the man sputtered as he smashed the legal packet back down, sending a scattering of loose papers in the process. They went flying to the floor. 

"Little ingrate! Who the _hell _does she think she's dealing with?!" 

After a moment, he settled back down, wary of his blood pressure, which had risen over the last couple of years. Vince suddenly smirked as he decided to redirect his focus. He would elaborate on the plot he'd been devising only moments earlier - that would calm his frayed nerves for sure. And Stephanie wouldn't enjoy it one bit... 

  
  
  
  


Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

______________________________________________________ 

Adam eyed his wife with concern as she brushed and styled her hair. It was a little before nine in the morning, and they were due to meet with Stephanie and her lawyer, along with Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler. 

The redhead had remained mostly silent all morning as she'd gotten ready for the upcoming meeting. She seemed to be focused on whsatever was going through her mind, and Adam knew she had to be fearful of what would happen later. 

"Amy? Are you all right?" 

The diva turned, looking up from her chore of applying her makeup. 

"Yeah," she admitted. "I'm okay." 

The Canadian slowly approached her, putting his hand on one of hers as he stared deeply into her hazel eyes. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." he said calmly. 

Amy stared into his eyes with an intensity that was no surprise to her husband, as he'd gotten to realize how very strong she truly was a long time ago. 

"I have to do this...and I also _want _to..." 

As Adam continued to stare into her eyes, she continued. 

"There's no choice...I absolutely _have _to do this...they haven't given me a choice." 

The tall blond man nearly winced at the intensity of her words, the look in her eye. He was actually very proud of her, but he wasn't so sure about her being on the witness stand. The idea of her being cross-examined by Vince McMahon's leech of a lawyer enraged him. 

He knew that person, whether a man or a woman, would grill Amy and the other two divas as though _they _were somehow at fault - like they had _asked _for the sexual advances and harassment from their abusers. 

Adam was only glad that Vince hadn't subjected Amy to the same treatment at his _own _hands that he'd dealt to Trish and Stacy. He knew it was going to be pure hell for the blonde women. 

"Okay," he finally said as he gave his wife's hand a gentle, loving squeeze. "As long as _you're_ okay with it, so am I..." 

"I love you," the redhead said softly, the tiniest trace of a smile touching her lips. 

"I love you, too," Adam replied, lowering his head to kiss her. He was only going for a little peck, but Amy reached up with one hand and held his head steady, allowing her lips to linger on his for a moment. 

Afterward, the blond gazed at her, feeling more love and respect than ever toward the woman. 

"Hurry up," he said softly, giving her a smile of encouragement. "Stephanie is waiting for us." 

* 

Stephanie glanced at her watch impatiently - nearly ten minutes to ten. Too restless to stay seated, she stood up and began to pace the length of her hotel suite. 

Her attorney was in the next room, going over the papers from previous meetings with her. She, on the other hand, was out in the sitting room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the others. 

She knew she shouldn't be _this _nervous now, as it was only a preliminary meeting. It wasn't as though this were the trial. 

The brunette jumped as a knock sounded at the door. She rushed over and yanked on the knob, pulling it open quickly. Stacy and Trish stood together, each diva with her own response to the events at hand. Trish, always confident and optimistic, had a firm look of determination on her face. Stacy, the younger and shyer of the two, looked clearly nervous and uncertain. 

"Get in here, you two!" Stephanie cried, reaching out and pulling the taller blonde in by the wrist. 

"We got here as soon as we could, Steph," Trish said apologetically. 

"That's okay," the brunette said. "Besides, you two are on time. This meeting isn't supposed to officially start until ten." Despite all that, she was anxious nonetheless. This was her first lawsuit, and against her _father, _of all people - never mind the fact that Stephanie preferred meeting people _early _rather than late or even on time. 

"Amy and Adam aren't here yet?" Trish questioned as she seated herself on the loveseat near where the brunette stood. 

"No, they're not." 

Stacy, who had remained silent thus far, sat down beside her, envying the smaller blonde for her calmness and wondered how she did it. She herself was a nervous wreck, and although she hadn't paced back and forth like Stephanie was doing, she guessed that she was the most nervous of the three of them. 

The three women looked up as a knock sounded at the door, and Steph rushed to answer it. 

"Thank God!" she cried as she saw Adam and Amy in the doorway. 

The tall blond man eyed his watch before looking back at her. "What's wrong, Stephanie? We're on time." 

"I know, it's just...oh, I just tend to get nervous, that's all," she said. She turned to Amy, exchanging a friendly hug with the redhead. 

"You okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Then, she and her husband exchanged greetings with the two blondes. 

"Have a seat," Stephanie instructed. "I'll go get Miles, and I'll be right back." She strode across the room and stepped into one of the others. 

The four occupants of the sitting room exchanged glances. Trish appeared to be the most at ease, and she spoke first. 

"I hope this case goes smoothly..." 

Stacy nodded, surprised. Maybe the petite Canadian wasn't quite so confident as she'd thought. "So do I...I am _so _nervous about being up on the witness stand," she admitted. 

"So am I," Adam concurred. "Well, not for _myself_, but for Amy..." He reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Before anyone else could speak again, Stephanie returned with a wiry, mousy-looking man who appeared to be in his early- to mid-forties. He had thin brown hair, a long nose, and wore wire-framed glasses, behind which sat bright blue eyes that studied everything and everyone very carefully. 

"Everyone, this is my attorney, Miles Prescott...Miles, this is Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, and Adam and Amy Copeland." She gestured to each of them in turn with her left hand. 

"Very good to meet you all," Miles said with a nod and small, friendly smile as he shook hands with each of the divas and Adam. 

The lawyer and Stephanie each sat down on chairs near the others to begin. 

"All right, then," Prescott began as he opened a folder he held before him. "Stephanie has informed me of everything that's been going on except for the most specific details - which have to come from each one of you." He eyed the person nearest to him. "Shall we start with _you_, Miss Keibler?" 

"Okay..." the tall young woman said. Although she still felt nervous, it wasn't as bad as it had been. Miles Prescott made her feel relatively calmer with his gentle, soft-spoken demeanor. She cleared her throat as she began to recount her story. 

* 

The entire meeting had lasted roughly three hours, and after Prescott had left, Stephanie invited the four people who would serve as her witnesses to lunch. Everyone agreed to the gracious offer. 

"Great," the brunette said, clasping her hands together as she stood up. "Before we go, I have to make a quick phone call to invite one more person to lunch..." 

"Who might _that _be?" Amy asked her friend. 

"Jay," came the answer. 

The redhead turned to meet her husband's eyes, and she and Adam exchanged secret, knowing smiles. _This might turn out to be an interesting development_, Amy thought. They both watched Stephanie as she picked up her cell phone from the coffee table, flipped it open and made the call.   
  
  
  


Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

_________________________________________________________ 

Chris Irvine stepped up to the door to Mr. McMahon's hotel suite and knocked. As he waited for an answer, a sneer came over his face when he recalled Stephanie's threats. She'd claimed she was "taking over" the WWE - what a joke. 

The door opened, and Vince instantly looked pleased to see him. 

"Chris, my boy - come right in..." 

The blond man stepped inside, and as he did, he immediately caught sight of the woman - ash-blond hair just above the shoulder, petite, exceptionally attractive, cool gray eyes. She was wearing a tailored, feminine suit in black, her skirt just brushing her shapely knees. She appeared to be in her early thirties - about his own age, give or take a year. Irvine couldn't take his eyes off her. 

Vince cleared his throat and spoke. "Christopher Irvine, this is Dana Finley - my attorney..." 

Dana gave a winning smile as she put out her hand for a shake. "Christopher..." 

"You can call me Chris," Irvine said with a sly grin. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Finley..." He took hold of her hand, noting the firm handshake she gave him. Impressive. His guess was that she made about a half-mill a year. Yes, very impressive indeed. 

"Ever since I was served," McMahon explained, turning back to the blond man, "I've been meeting and having phone conferences with Dana here...she's the best damned defense attorney in all of Connecticut..." 

"And anywhere else, too, I gather..." 

The woman shifted her eyes to meet Chris', a tiny smile touching her lips. "Why, thank you..." she said in a soft tone. "...I know you're just _saying _that, but Vince is right - I _am _the best." 

Finley had a definite arrogance about her, and Irvine liked that. Or was it just that she was overly confident? Either way, he liked this woman - a lot. 

For now, Chris turned back to Vince. "So, it's true? Stephanie _is _trying to gain full control of the company?" 

"Yes, it is, Chris," the older man replied. "And after everything I've done for her...that ungrateful little..." He held his tongue at the rest of the sentence, but his face wore a frown of disgust and anger. 

"Don't worry," Dana said. "This is Stephanie's first case...take it from someone who knows from experience - people like her tend to _lose _their first case against people like you...Vince, your daughter doesn't stand a chance..." Her rosy lips curled into a confident smile that looked to Chris to be more of an arrogant smirk. 

McMahon and the blond man exchanged glances, and slow smiles similar to that on Finley's face suddenly adorned both of theirs. Yes, Chris definitely liked Ms. Dana Finley... 

* 

After the meeting, which had gone on for over two hours, Irvine bid farewell to his boss and the attorney with the intention of catching a quick lunch at the hotel's downstairs cafe. As he was stepping out into the hallway, an hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. 

The blond man turned around to see Dana Finley directly behind him, a smile curling her full lips. 

"Mr. Irvine...Would you like some company?" 

"Well, I was just going to lunch," Chris began, sort of dumbfounded that the woman had asked him that. "But sure...yes, please do join me." He smirked as his instincts told him that this woman wanted him. It didn't matter that she was Vince's lawyer, or that she knew it was inappropriate for her to have any kind of relationship with him other than him being a witness to the events that had led up to this lawsuit. She was still a _woman_, and therefore, she couldn't possibly resist him. His smirk deepened still as thoughts of the new Mrs. Copeland ran through his mind. There was _another_ woman who definitely wanted him - although she played her cards in a completely different manner. She had to make her husband and everyone else believe she wanted nothing to do with him, pretend she was _scared _of him for appearance's sake. But Chris, of course, knew otherwise. 

Dana smiled prettily at him as they made their way down the stairs to the cafe. When they entered the small restaurant, the host seated them to a table, pulling the attorney's chair out for her before handing them menus. 

The woman glanced quickly through the menu, apparently already having decided what she would be ordering. She looked directly into Chris' blue eyes, a slight smirk on her own face as she thought about what she wanted to say to him. 

"So, tell me, Mr. Irvine..." 

"Call me Chris," the young man said. "I hate being called 'Mr.' anything." 

"Okay..._Chris_. What's the deal with this Amy you and your father kept mentioning? I thought this trial was about Vince's daughter suing him for control of the WWE." 

"It is," he responded as he closed his menu and set it down before him. He neatly folded his hand in front of him. "When you get down to the bare bones, Amy is really the entire reason for this case to begin with." 

Finley arched an eyebrow. "Well, then why isn't she a co-plaintiff with Miss McMahon?" she questioned. 

Irvine chuckled. "That's a good question, Dana..." He decided that, if he was going to insist she call him by his first name, she would have no problem with him referring to her by her own. "I think it has something to do with the fact that she _belongs _to me." 

"Oh?" The blonde woman's face wore a quizzical expression. "If she 'belongs' to _you_, what is she doing married to this Adam guy?" 

"I don't know," Chris said bitterly. He stopped speaking as the waitress came over to take their orders. When they were done and she stepped away, he resumed talking. "All I know is that she's as in love with me as I am with her, and the only reason I can think that she married _him _is to make _me _jealous." 

Dana studied the man intently. Although every one of her instincts told her he was more than just a little disturbed and delusional, she couldn't help feeling attracted to him. There was a type of mysterious danger about Chris Irvine, and she liked that. She'd always been into the bad boy type, which was actually half the reason she'd chosen to become a _defense_ attorney rather than a prosecutor. 

"Well, don't you worry, Chris," she said confidently, reaching over to pat his clasped hands. 

He glanced down at their hands before raising his gaze back to her gray eyes. 

"We won't let this woman get away with any funny business if she takes the stand...That's a promise you can count on. We'll break her." 

Irvine's face broke into a mischievous half-smile as he stared intently into the young woman's eyes. Yes, he liked Dana Finley a lot. 

  
  
  
  
  


Part 8 

Back 


	8. Chapter 8

_One Week Later_

Jay gazed across the table at Stephanie, who, despite herself, could speak of basically nothing but the upcoming trial. However, he couldn't blame her, as it loomed a mere week away. Plus, it was a huge deal, what with the brunette suing her own father and all. 

Adam and Amy were seated with them, and the couple were clasping hands across the table. It was pretty obvious that the redhead was feeling extremely nervous about the whole idea of testifying. It wasn't so much having to deal with Vince McMahon as it was with Chris Irvine. 

Miles Prescott, Stephanie's attorney, had told them that Irvine would definitely be brought in as a character witness. 

The brunette sighed as she glanced down at the glass of white wine before her. 

"Something has to be done about Chris," she said. "Obviously, it's not all about my father..." She glanced meaningfully at the redheaded diva seated beside her. "He's just getting to be totally out of control." 

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked seriously, his gaze fixed on her. 

"I'm thinking I should tell Miles to change the case a little - make my father and Chris co-defendants. While it's true that Irvine hasn't tried to harass _me _sexually in quite some time, he _has _tried to undermine my authority in the WWE - and, despite anything Dad says, I _am _still part-owner of the company!" 

"And so are Shane and your mother, right?" 

"Right - Shane and I own sixteen percent each while Mom owns eighteen." 

"So, Vince really is _that _greedy?" Adam asked, shaking his head. "He owns the remaining fifty percent?" 

"You got it, Adam...And you hit the nail right on the head. 'Greedy' should be his middle name," the brunette said with a scowl. She was ashamed that such a character was indeed her father. 

The two blond men and the brunette all realized that Amy hadn't spoken in the longest time. Her husband turned to gaze across the table into her face, noting her eyes were downcast. 

Gently squeezing her hand, the Canadian spoke. 

"Ames? Are you okay?" 

The redhead raised her hazel gaze to meet his eyes, an uncertain look on her face. 

"I-I'm not sure..." she admitted softly. "I was just thinking about..." She turned her head to look at Stephanie sitting beside her. "About what _you_ said a minute ago." 

"Which part?" the young woman questioned. 

Adam knew the answer to that one, and what he was thinking was confirmed in his wife's response. 

"About what you said about making Vince and Chris co-defendants," she said. "If you do that, then I'll have to testify against not only Vince, but Irvine as well..." 

"Yes...That's right," Stephanie said. 

The tall blond man turned more fully in his chair so as to face Amy. "And...are you all right with the possibility of that happening?" he asked gently, his hand now engulfing both of hers. He rubbed her hands gently, and the redhead felt a burst of confidence at his strength. He made _her _a stronger person. 

She gazed directly into his green eyes for a beat, then glanced into the faces of Stephanie and Jay. Afterward, she swung her gaze back to her husband. 

"Yes..." she finally answered. "Yes...I'll be fine. If I have to testify against that creep...Well, then by all means - I'll do whatever is possible."   
  
Part 9 

Back 


	9. Chapter 9

Stacy Keibler was the last diva to leave the locker room that evening after a house show. 

The leggy blonde was currently sharing a hotel room with her friend, Trish Stratus, and the Canadian diva had already left. Because she'd rode in a taxi on the way over to the arena, she wasn't concerned about being the last to leave. But she wasn't prepared for what awaited her. 

Stacy zipped her bag, then grabbed it and made her way to the still-closed door. As she stepped out into the hallway, intending to retrieve her cell phone from her jacket pocket, she instead received what was nearly the fright of her life. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she nearly collided with someone else. The phone she'd been reaching for had fallen from her pocket, clattering to the floor, and she hoped it hadn't been broken. 

However, when she raised her gaze, her mouth went dry. Chris Irvine... _He _was the person with whom she'd collided, and he seemed to be standing in her path - deliberately blocking her. The blond man's face wore a sly, half-lopsided grin, and one of his hands was palm-flat against the wall by her head, in a dominating gesture. 

The blonde diva tried to move around him, just wanting to grab her cell phone and get the hell out of there, but Irvine would have none of that. 

"So...sweet little Stacy..." the man said mockingly, his grin growing wider. He actually moved just a tiny bit closer to her, and the tall young woman's heart beat that much faster. Her breathing suddenly became uncomfortably fast, her mouth still bone-dry. 

"Wh-what do you want?" she asked in a small, uncertain voice. She knew about the horrible things he'd put poor Amy through. The redhead was so much stronger than herself, in more ways than one, so Stacy knew she didn't stand a chance if this guy wanted to try something with her. 

Instinctively, she took a couple of steps backward, her gaze briefly traveling down to her fallen cell phone before raising back to his face. He was smirking at her menacingly. 

"What do I want?" the man parrotted with a sarcastic shrug. "Just an answer, sweetheart...What's all this about?" 

Stacy cocked her head as she regarded Chris with confusion. "What's all _what _about? I...I don't know what you're talking about..." 

"Oh, cut the _crap_, will you, sweet Stace?" Irvine's clear blue eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to her. "What's all this business about you testifying for the Billion Dollar _bitch_?" 

The leggy blonde blinked, then winced a little at the harshness in his tone and on his face. "I-I...I can't discuss that," she said fearfully, cowering slightly. Then, after a momentary debate with herself, she came to a decision - to _hell _with her cell phone - she could always call her provider, temporarily cancel her service and get a new phone later. Her _safety_ came first. 

That decided, the diva whirled around to flee, but she didn't get far, as she quickly discovered that Irvine had her by a handful of her long blonde hair. She cried out, tears of pain and fright springing to her eyes. 

"Instead of running away," Irvine barked, his expression not amused by the attempt, "how about you _answer _my damn question?" 

"P-please!" Stacy begged, putting both hands up before her as though to ward off the angry man. "Leave me alone!" She was positively terrified. 

Damn it... There was no one around. The hallway seemed to be completely deserted. What could he be thinking of doing to her, even if she _did _answer his question? Stacy didn't want to think about it - but, knowing what the man had been putting Amy through, she knew Chris Irvine could very well be capable of raping her. Oh, God! 

She tried to twist around, but the blond man reached out with his other hand and grabbed her forcefully by the wrist. His grip on her delicate appendage was strong enough to cause her more pain. She whimpered as the unpleasant sensations shot through her. 

"Hey! What are you doing, man? Let her go!" a voice yelled, and the tall blonde diva was relieved nearly to tears to see Eddy Guerrero standing only a few feet away, his bag slung over his shoulder. 

Chris loosened, then released his hold on her as the other man took the several remaining steps over. 

"Hey, everything's cool, Eddy..." Irvine said, his hands up in a placating gesture. 

The expression on the other man's face told that he didn't believe that. 

"Get lost before I beat the living crap out of you..." Guerrero said in a low, warning tone. 

The blond man gave him a strange, surprised look before taking off. As he walked briskly on down the hallway, he turned back to look over his shoulder at Eddy and the diva. 

"You okay, Mamacita?" Guerrero asked, placing a hand gently on Stacy's arm. She looked quite scared, and she shook slightly under his touch. She also seemed to be a little hurt. 

"Yeah...I...I think so..." The frightened diva met Eddy's eyes. "Thank you." 

Latino Heat gave her a small smile. "No need to thank me," he said. "I'm just glad I came by when I did." 

_So am I_, Stacy thought. _You don't know how much..._   
  
Part 10 

Back 


	10. Chapter 10

Long after their dinner with Jay and Stephanie, Adam and Amy came back to the hotel after a walk. 

The pair had strolled hand-in-hand for awhile, and the blond man had been pleasantly surprised that his wife's fears had been at least temporarily abated. The redhead had actually seemed at ease, happy to be doing such a simple thing as taking a walk with him well after dark. 

Now, as they entered their hotel room, he placed the keycard on the nightstand. 

As Amy removed her jacket, Adam returned to the door to secure the chainlock. It was better to be safe than sorry, and if Chris Irvine decided to pull another stunt like he had recently, they'd be prepared. There was no way the man could get in through such a lock. 

Amy was studying him, a tentative expression on her face. She bit her lip gently as he came closer to her, then closed her eyes as her husband swept her into his arms. Their kiss was tender at first, but grew ever more passionate as Adam's lips became more firm against hers, his tongue darting into her warm, moist mouth. 

The redhead sighed as they kissed, all of the tension inside her bubbling to the surface, wanting desperately to be released. She felt as though she might burst when, a moment later, she felt the blond man's hand on her breast, cupping it gently at first. Then, a soft moan escaped her as his fingers found the nipple through the fabric of her shirt. 

Damn it, she needed a release. The evening had been okay - she'd enjoyed having dinner with Stephanie and Jay, who were arguably her two best friends aside from Adam - but the majority of the conversation had circled around the trial. The walk she and her husband had taken afterward had been a bit more relaxing. It was a positive progress on her part - she hadn't once thought of the possibility of Irvine stalking after them. 

She hadn't wanted to think about him - just as _now _she didn't want to think about him. All she could concentrate on was the moment at hand, on Adam and on making love to him in the next moment or so. The anticipation of it was nearly overwhelming. 

The Canadian let out a soft groan as her hands danced underneath his shirt, feeling like little birds flapping at his chest, then dancing to his back. Her fingertips were feather-light against his skin, which drove him wild. 

Adam kissed the base of her throat, and Amy dipped her head back, eyes closed as she continued toying with his shirt. Her hands raised the hem of it, and then, too excited to take any more of this sheer torture, the tall blond man removed the garment himself, tossing it to the floor. 

Next, he reached for her shirt, tugging it off of her almost roughly, another groan escaping him as he lowered his head to her breasts. He kissed the tops of them, as they were still encased in her bra, and the redhead sighed, her hands going around to his back. She felt her pulse and breathing quicken as some strands of his soft, long golden hair tickled her flesh pleasantly. 

Then suddenly, the diva found herself swept up off her feet, and he carried her to the bed, gently laying her onto it on her back. Their kissed grew more passionate than ever, and she felt Adam reposition her a bit, pushing her legs apart with one hand so as to settle himself between them, although they were both still dressed from the waist down. 

"Oh, God..." She moaned at the feel of him through his black jeans, could feel him throbbing and prodding against her lower extremities. "Baby, I _need_ you..." 

The Canadian chuckled softly, lowering one hand to her cheek, and his touch was so very tender and gentle, the look in his eyes so loving that Amy nearly cried. All of the depth of his love for her shone brightly in those magnificent emerald eyes of his. And then, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her again, his tongue soft and gentle as it entered her mouth. 

The redhead lowered her hands to the waistband of her husband's jeans, and as their kiss concluded, he raised himself up a bit so as to help her. Before long, he was out of them, and, now only in his briefs, Adam nearly made a dive to go for her own trousers to get them off of her. 

The redhead let out an audible sigh as she felt her panties slowly being drawn down her body, and she kept her eyes closed in delicious anticipation of what would happen next. Then, she felt him between her legs, and she moaned softly as he slipped into her. 

She felt the blond man's warm breath against her cheek as he thrust gently at first, then when he sensed she was ready, began to quicken his pace. "Amy...Open your eyes, baby - look at me..." 

The diva did as he requested, and she parted her lips as she met his shining green eyes. The expression on his face was tender, loving. Oh, God... That in itself was enough to send her spiraling over the edge... 

She came so very quickly, and she reached up to grip his shoulders, drawing him even closer against her, crying out his name as she did so. In seconds, he followed suit and released himself into her. 

"Oh, God... Jesus..." 

When it was over, they lay side-by-side, facing each other, and Adam smiled softly, his right hand caressing her cheek. "You're so beautiful..." 

"I love you..." 

"I love you, too..." 

Part 11 

Back 


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie drummed her fingers impatiently on the tabletop, her gaze on some faraway distance, her mind equally far away. 

"Steph? Earth to Stephanie!" 

The brunette came back to her senses as Jay spoke, the blond man also waving a hand before her face to get her attention. 

"What? Oh, I'm sorry..." she said, her hands going up to her forehead. She felt so weary and wanted to rub at her eyes, but she was mindful of the makeup she was wearing. 

"Are you all right?" Jay asked, his handsome face a mask of concern. 

They were out to dinner alone together - Adam and Amy had opted for a quiet, cozy evening in - and tomorrow, the trial would begin. The blond man knew the brunette had to be a complete nervous wreck. Not only was it her first major lawsuit, she was suing her father. That could only be extremely stressful and taxing for her. 

"I guess so," Stephanie replied, removing her hands to gaze into his cornflower blue eyes. "I mean...Naturally, I've got an awful lot on my mind." 

"Naturally..." the Canadian said with a nod. "I don't blame you. But you definitely seem a lot more composed that _I _would be if I were in your shoes." 

"Ugh...I'm a complete wreck," the woman admitted, her blue eyes filled with anxiety. "It...it all feels so strange - like a bad dream I'll wake up from at any moment. But Jay, I know that if you were to pinch me, I _wouldn't _wake up..." 

The blond man reached across the table, placing his hand on top of hers. He didn't know what to say. After all, everything she'd just said was true, and nothing he or anyone else said could change that. 

"Oh, God..." Stephanie moaned, bowing her head and somehow managing not to get her hair in her half-empty plate of dinner. "Jay, what if I'm making a big mistake?" She gazed almost beseechingly at him, her eyes full of anguish. 

Jay winced at the look in the brunette's eyes, the sadness on her face. What Stephanie needed now, more than ever, was kind, loving support. 

"Stephanie, you're _not _making a mistake - and you _know _it...your father has been doing really terrible things to the women in the company - you included," he reminded her. "I think the only mistake you've made is that you didn't bring this lawsuit on sooner." 

"Really?" The diva kept her sorrow-filled blue eyes on Jay's. 

"Yes..." 

"Yeah..." Stephanie said after a beat. "You're right...Thanks." She smiled self-consciously before returning to her dinner. 

Jay also dug back into his meal, savoring the delicious steak he'd ordered when, a moment later, he stopped chewing as he stared in surprise at the pair who'd just entered the restaurant. 

He nudged the brunette. "Steph..." 

She looked up and followed the blond man's gaze to her left and his right, where a couple was being seated nearby. 

Stacy Keibler and Eddy Guerrero sat down opposite one another, the tall blonde woman appearing more comfortable and at ease than she'd been in weeks. Guerrero looked his usual jovial self, only Stephanie thought she detected a twinkle in his eye she hadn't noticed before. Although a bit of an odd couple, the pair seemed quite cozy in one another's company. 

"Well, would you look at that..." the brunette said softly, a small smile taking residence on her face. "They look like they're on a _date _together!" she said in a loud whisper but managing to keep her voice discreet. 

"It does," Jay agreed. He wondered when Stacy and Eddy had suddenly hooked up - and what circumstances had led to it. 

All of a sudden, they heard Guerrero's voice calling to them. 

"Yo, Stephanie! Jay!" 

The brunette and the Canadian exchanged glances, then looked back over at their fellow superstars. Eddy and Stacy were both waving and smiling at them. 

Stephanie smiled as she waved back. 

"I didn't think they'd see us," she admitted in a soft voice. "You mind if I call them over to join us?" 

"No, not at all," Jay replied. "Besides," he said, nudging the brunette in the arm again, a sly expression forming on his handsome face, "that's the only way we can dish out all the dirt..." 

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes this man could be so adorable... 

Part 12 

Back 


	12. Chapter 12

_The Trial..._

Amy was a bundle of nerves. The meetings with Miles Prescott, the preparation of their statements - even the deposition - had been one thing, but now that the trial loomed just ahead of them... Literally just ahead... 

Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively as they sat on a bench out in the hall, waiting for the guard to call them into the courtroom. 

The redhead was a bundle of nerves. She felt physically sick and hoped she would not throw up. God, what a disaster _that_ would be... 

She looked up to meet her husband's warm green eyes, so full of assurance, before shifting her gaze to Stacy Keibler. The leggy blonde was sitting several feet to her right, Eddy Guerrero right at her side. 

At Amy and Adam's immediate left were Trish Stratus, Stephanie McMahon and attorney Miles Prescott. While the petite blonde and the wiry man were both seated calmly, the brunette was pacing the floor nearby. Apparently, she was about as nervous as Amy felt. 

"Stephanie, chill out..." Trish said softly as she glanced up at the brunette. "Everything is going to be fine..." 

The youngest McMahon stopped in her tracks to regard the Canadian diva. 

"Trish, do you even _remotely_ understand the concept of what's going to happen here?" 

"Yes, perfectly so..." the blonde replied. "But I see no reason to get yourself sick over it." 

Stephanie eyed the other woman as though she were alien to her. She could not comprehend how someone could be so calm at a time like this. Okay, granted Trish wasn't the one suing her billionaire father for sole control and ownership of his company - but nonetheless, she _was_ going to be testifying against him and destroying his character. 

In a way, Stephanie envied Trish. She wished she could remain as at ease as the other woman. 

Despite the inner turmoil she felt, Stephanie decided to at least _try_ to calm herself. Being all nervous could only prove a hindrance and a hurt. 

She sat down beside Amy, who had an empty space to her right, and sighed, then ran both hands through her long brown hair. 

Amy watched her friend in silence, knowing full well how the other woman was feeing and feeling for her. Then, reaching out with her right hand, she took hold of one of Stephanie's hands and gave it a gentle, yet reassuring, squeeze. 

Stephanie looked up and met the redhead's eyes, and the two of them shared a moment of silent communication. 

"Mr. Prescott, Ms. McMahon - the judge is ready for you..." 

Stephanie's blue eyes widened slightly as looked up at the bailiff who'd come out and spoken. In silence, she accepted the fact that the time had come - the time was _now_. 

"All right...Thank you..." She rose first, and the others all followed suit. 

The tall brunette held her breath, and she and Miles exchanged glances. 

"Don't worry, Stephanie..." the lawyer spoke softly. "Things are going to go in _our_ favor - especially with your mother and brother appearing as surprise witnesses..." 

Stephanie raised her right hand and held it up, her fingers crossed. At this rate, she felt she could use all the extra luck she could get... 

Part 13 

Back 


	13. Chapter 13

Amy felt as though all the breath had left her body as she sat up there on the witness stand. 

The testimony she'd given when Miles Prescott had questioned her had been far from painless, but the wiry, soft-spoken man had helped to keep her calm. 

Now, she eyed the attorney of Mr. McMahon, her heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest. The lawyer was a small blonde woman - someone she would never feel the least bit intimidated by if they were ever to meet in a wrestling ring - but the woman had a certain no-nonsense, all business look about her. Somehow, the redhead sensed that Dana Finley was of ruthless character. 

Walking at a slow pace back and forth before Amy at the stand, the woman buttoned her tailored black suit jacket. Then, glancing almost cursorily at the redhead, she spoke. 

"Now...Ms. Dumas..." Finley began. 

Amy cocked her head to one side, making firm eye contact with the young woman. She was determined to be strong - no matter _what_ the attorney asked her. 

"You _claim_ that Mr. Irvine harasses you, that he stalks you..." 

"That is correct..." 

"I intend to prove you wrong," Finley said, reminding Amy of Chris Benoit with her firm speech. "I have a question for you...On the night of March 2nd, did you and Mr. Copeland engage in sexual intercourse in the wrestling ring?" 

"What!" a voice roared, and all eyes shifted to Vince, whose face looked outraged. 

"Order!" the Honorable Louise T. Williams cried, the African-American senior citizen banging down her gavel. "Counselor, proceed..." 

Dana eyes Amy with an almost pleased look and gleam in her gray eyes. It was as though she were a lioness stalking her prey... And the prey _knew_ she was trapped... 

"As I was saying...Ms. Dumas...?" 

The redhead swallowed hard, her gaze traveling from the woman to Adam across the way, then to Chris Irvine - who wore a satisfied smirk. Amy wanted to punch his handsome but nasty face in. Then, she returned her gaze to Finley. 

"Y-yes..." she admitted, hating herself for the quaver in her voice. 

There was a short-lived, audible reaction from the courtroom. 

The attorney smiled ever so slightly, a satisfied, smug expression on her face. 

"And is it true that you were also _aware_ of the fact that Mr. Irvine was present at the arena when you engaged in this activity?" 

"No..." 

"Isn't it true that you _knew_ he was there, and to entice and tease him further, you initiated sex with Mr. Copeland, who, of course, was not yet your husband at the time, to get a reaction out of him?" 

"_No_!" Amy repeated, her voice now a shout. She glared at the woman interrogating her, so furious by the accusation - because _that_ was what it was - that she wanted to jump onto her and pop her one right in the nose. 

Dana continued with the near mockery, and Amy couldn't take it anymore. 

"I did _not_ know he was there! Neither of us did! Adam and I were falling in love! We were just following our hearts... Chris was _spying_ on us!" she cried. "He's nothing but a sick pervert, and he was stalking me before _and_ after that incident!" 

"No further questions..." Dana Finley spoke calmly. Her steely gaze remained on Amy, whose breathing was visibly heavy with the excitement and aggravation she felt. 

"All right...Ms. Dumas, you may step down," the judge said. 

The redhead's glare remained on Finley as she stepped off the stand, her pulse still pounding. She couldn't help thinking how fitting it was that this woman represented Vince McMahon - a tyrant. 

As she returned to her seat between Adam and Trish, her glare traveled to Chris Irvine. Although he wasn't looking at her for the moment, the blond man still wore that smug half-smile on his face. 

She wanted to raise her fist and smash it into those handsome features... 

Part 14 

Back 


	14. Chapter 14

"And so...you felt threatened by Mr. McMahon in that you felt you had no other choice but to partake in that storyline?" 

Trish Stratus blinked as she looked into Miles Prescott's face, her lips parting as he finished the question. 

"Yes - absolutely." 

"And what kind of acts did he force you to perform?" 

"Objection!" Dana Finley cried, rising to her feet. "Your honor, Mr. Prescott is leading the witness!" 

"Sustained..." Judge Williams spoke. "Counselor, please rephrase the question." 

Stephanie, seated at her table, turned her head to openly glare at Finley. That woman really annoyed her. 

"Sorry, your honor...Miss Stratus," the man said, facing Trish again, "what acts did you perform?" 

"Mr. McMahon had me kiss him - on the lips," she replied, her expression remaining neutral but then darkening with anger and disgust as she continued. "He even slipped me the tongue on two of those occasions. And then, later, he made me strip down to my bra and panties in the ring and get down on all fours and bark like a dog!" 

From his seat between Chris Irvine and his woman attorney, Vince scowled as he eyed the young woman. 

"He made you strip down to your underwear in the ring and get down on all fours and bark like a dog..." Miles repeated. "Tell me, Miss Stratus - was this a live, televised event?" 

"Yes," the petite blonde answered. "It was in the middle of an episode of RAW." 

"Which is an extremely successful show, I understand...Therefore, not only were there people sitting right there in the seats at the arena...There were also millions more watching from the comfort of their own television sets at home..." 

"That is correct." 

Miles looked toward Louise Williams. 

"Your honor, I think I've made my point. No further questions." 

"Very well...Ms. Finley?" 

Vince's lawyer stood up as Prescott sat down, and again, she moved slowly as she stepped near Trish in the witness stand. As Stephanie eyed her like a hawk, she couldn't help but think everything the woman did or said was deliberate and calculating - as though trying to obviously intimidate her witness. The brunette couldn't help but liken the attorney to her father in that regard. She also couldn't help but wonder if Vince had ever slept with the bitch... 

"Miss Stratus..." Dana began, her head up as she momentarily stared at the ceiling, her hands templed before her. Just as quickly, she turned back to eye the little blonde diva. "...During the time of the angle you just spoke of with Mr. Prescott, weren't you known for dressing quite provocatively?" 

Trish's brown eyes widened for a split second, the expression quickly transforming into a frown. She didn't like this one bit. 

"I was known for wearing some short skirts and low-cut tops..." 

"That would be considered provocative, would it not?" Finley questioned, a tiny, smug smile playing at her lips. 

Trish refrained from rolling her eyes. 

"Yes, I guess it _would_," she replied. "But I don't see how that would have any-" 

"So, basically," the woman said, cutting her off like a Mack Truck cutting off a car on a highway, "you were very seductive and Mr. McMahon couldn't resist your charms..." 

"What!" The blonde woman was incredulous, and suddenly filled with fury. In fact, she was so outraged that she nearly bolted up out of her seat. 

"I object!" Miles Prescott shouted. "Your honor, the way Ms. Stratus looks has no bearing on this case!" 

"On the contrary..." Dana said, turning her steely eyes from the opposing attorney to the judge, and, finally back to Trish, she spoke again. "I think it _does_." 

"I'll allow it..." 

Stephanie's hands balled into fists on her lap as she too was enraged. She could not believe this bullshit! 

"Miss Stratus...Do you think it's possible that my client was merely at a weakness? I mean, you are obviously a very beautiful young woman..." 

"My looks don't matter!" Trish suddenly cried. "Just because a woman is attractive doesn't give a man the right to _jump_ her! If that was the case, rape and sexual harassment would not be illegal!" She glared at the attorney with hatred, her blood pressure pounding in her temples. 

"While you _are_ right about that...you were alluring...Face it, Miss Stratus - poor Mr. McMahon simply could not resist you. And so, he chose _you_ in that storyline, and he was merely playing a part." 

Stephanie turned her head from her father's lawyer to glare at the son of a bitch himself. He had a pleased grin on his smug face. She was fuming and hated him for the mudslinging to which he'd resorted. At the same time, she'd expected no less from the man...


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie was positively seething as she recalled the earlier scene in the courtroom.

The trial had been recessed for the day. She herself had not yet been called to the witness stand, but it had made her sick how her father's bitch lawyer had tried to destroy the credibility of Amy and Trish. She'd never liked Dana Finley, and, during the woman's cross-examination of the two divas, had had to swallow back the surge of rage she'd felt - the urge to jump the bitch along with it.

The group of them had gone for lunch together at a nearby diner, but everyone had dispersed. Trish had said she wanted to hit the nearest gym to do some training. Eddy and Stacy decided to go for a walk together. Adam and Amy went back to the hotel. The only one who'd stayed by her side was Jay.

Stephanie wanted nothing more than to lower her head on the table, to just cry it all out, but she held back.

She shook her head, her large blue eyes full of heartbreak as she met his.

"Did you see it?" she asked, her voice quavering and cracking ever so slightly.

"What?" the blond man asked, reaching across the table to take gentle grasp of her hand. He found the delicate appendage to be ice cold and frowned with concern.

"My father..." Stephanie replied. "Did you see the way he look at me when he left the courtroom? Like he wanted me... dead." Tears finally sprang to the brunette's eyes, and she sniffled weakly as she felt them brimming over.

Jay was dismayed to see the young woman this upset. It broke his heart to see it. He tightened his grasp on her hand, his blue gaze gentle. Quickly, he signaled to the waiter for the check, and the man came over and asked if everything was all right.

"It's fine," Stephanie managed, the brunette wiping at her nose with a napkin.

A moment later, they were leaving the restaurant, the bill taken care of. Jay wrapped an arm around Stephanie's slender form as they headed for the parking lot. That was where the brunette again broke down.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" the diva cried, shaking her head. She was referring not only to the situation of the trial, but of her strained relationship with her father in general as well. That, more than anything else, tore at her the most. It ate away at her heart every single day. "I don't know if I can go on, Jay..." she admitted, shaking her head as more tears filled her eyes and spilled forth. "I don't know if I'm strong enough..."

The blond man gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. He rocked her back and forth, his hand gently stroking the soft, long brown hair, and he spoke soothingly to her.

"Shh... It's okay," he said. It'll all be okay, Steph."

"I don't know if I can go on," she cried, her tears wetting the collar of his shirt as she pressed her face to his chest.

The Canadian pulled away just enough to gaze into her face, and he tilted her head up so that she had no choice but to meet his warm blue eyes.

"Now you listen to me, Stephanie Marie McMahon," he said firmly, his hands gently against her cheeks. You've got to be, oh... just about the strongest woman I know. And you're going to get through this - and come out better for it. You're gonna succeed in anything you try. You can never give up."

Stephanie blinked as she gazed into his pools of blue, her heart skipping a beat as the emotion at his speech nearly choked her up. What would she ever do without this sweet, caring man?

"Thank you, Jay... Thank you."

He hugged her against him again, and her arms tightened around his waist as well. Then, she actually felt a tiny smile touch her lips as, a moment later, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope this case doesn't drag on too long..."

The words came out of Amy in a sigh as she looked up wearily at Adam. They were on their way to Stephanie's hotel room, and it was early in the morning. They were all expected at the courthouse by nine, and the redhead couldn't help dreading it. Why couldn't that damn Chris Irvine just be thrown in jail, where he belonged?

"I know, honey," the blond man said, giving his wife's hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze. "But don't worry - the judge will see what a miserable bastard Irvine is - and Vince, too... the prick..."

A small shudder went through Amy. She could only imagine how Stephanie must be feeling right now, as the brunette would be testifying against her own father today. Lord knew, it couldn't be a picnic for her, either.

In silence, they reached the youngest McMahon's hotel room, the tall blond man rapping on the door five times with his knuckles. To both their vast shock, Stephanie was not the person who answered the door. Instead, it was Jay who did.

"Hey... What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night here," the shorter man admitted. "Steph was pretty upset last night, and... Well, here I am." Despite the seriousness of the trial, and over Stephanie's state of mind, he couldn't help but smile. The memory of their kisses, the brunette's sensuous, nude body pressed to his, caused a pleasant shiver to run through him. It had been everything he'd imagined and more. It was just too bad they'd gotten together under such unfortunate circumstances. But regardless, Jay was glad he'd been there for the young woman - and he thought she felt the same way about him that he felt toward her.

"Wow..." Adam exchanged glances with Amy, his brows quirked. The redhead appeared amused, for the moment forgetting about the case. "... That's certainly an interesting turn of events."

"Good morning."

They looked up as they entered the room to see the tall brunette emerge from the bathroom. She was dressed in a crisp gray business suit, and there seemed to be a definite purpose in her stride. Jay had said she'd been upset the previous night. Well, if that had indeed been the case, Amy certainly couldn't tell as she looked at Stephanie now. The Canadian definitely seemed to have done her some good. She actually felt a smile touching her lips.

"Are you two hungry?" the brunette asked. She glanced quickly at the watch adorning her left wrist. "It's still a little early, so we have some time."

"We're good," the redhead replied as she exchanged glances with her husband. Not even half an hour ago, she and Adam had enjoyed a room service Western omelet in their hotel room.

"Okay then..." Stephanie silently clapped her hands together and sighed. "... I just hope I'm as ready to testify against Dad as I feel."

"You are, sweetheart," Jay said, giving her a small smile and wink that left her soaring with confidence. She counted her lucky stars to have him, the memory of the previous night causing a smile to pull at one corner of her mouth. She had to bite her lip to still it.

"In that case," she went on, "Vince McMahon and Chris Irvine are going down!"


	17. Chapter 17

They were back in the courtroom. Amy's heart was pounding too fast as she sat and listened, rapt, to the speech Miles Prescott was making. She calmed somewhat when she felt Adam's warm fingers grazing hers, and then he took hold of her entire hand, giving her warmth and comfort.

"I'd like to call Ms. Stephanie McMahon to the stand," Prescott announced, addressing Judge Williams.

Amy noted Vince McMahon's eyes narrow as his daughter strode unafraid to the witness stand. Her back ramrod straight, the brunette didn't display any signs of weakness. She definitely looked a lot stronger than she felt right about now. The redhead was glad she'd already testified, and she didn't want to have to do so again if she could help it.

"Ms. McMahon... Would you please state the reasons you have for even bringing on this lawsuit?"

Stephanie, now seated, nodded. she barely blinked as she spoke her response.

"Certainly... The reason I chose to take my father to court is because he is drunk with power."

"Objection!" Dana Finley cried as she leapt up from her chair.

Stephanie pursed her lips together, her blue eyes hard as she glared at the woman. If looks could kill, Finley would be laying dead as a doornail by now.

"Sustained," the judge said calmly. "Ms. McMahon, please rephrase yourself."

The brunette felt her blood bubbling. What a pathetic bitch her father's attorney was. How else would she be able to rephrase the words 'drunk with power?'

"Fine... He abuses his power, and even embellishes it - is that better?" Stephanie asked, her brows raising, eyes widening somewhat as she turned her gaze back to Dana Finley. Amazingly, the attorney said nothing this time.

"Now, Ms. McMahon," Miles continued. "In what way or ways has your father embellished - or abused - his power within the company?"

For a beat, the brunette dared to shift her gaze over to Vince. Her father was eyeing her pretty murderously. She found herself wishing her mother had come to support her... But Linda had instead opted not to come because of the 'in the middle' factor. Her brother Shane, however, was here, and he was on her side in this. She found his warm gaze and drew strength from it. And then, she glanced around the courtroom again, and her gaze found Jay... His blue eyes were so kind, so loving.

Stephanie squared her shoulder as she spoke.

"Exactly as Ms. Stratus and Ms. Keibler had testified, my father has a tendency to take advantage of a situation with a woman in this company."

Prescott made a questioning gesture.

"Would you please elaborate?"

The brunette nodded.

"He does things like write himself in a storyline with a woman that basically enables him to sexually harass her without it being illegal."

"I object!" Finley suddenly cried.

"Overruled," Judge Louise Williams spoke calmly.

Stephanie's gaze found her father's lawyer looking shocked and outraged, and she refrained from smiling with triumph. Still, she felt a measure of satisfaction coursing through her. She allowed her gaze to travel back over the courtroom, noting the small smile on Jay's face. Then, causing her heart to pound pleasantly faster in her chest, he gave her a thumbs-up sign. She noticed Amy watching and listening carefully, appearing almost rapt. Adam was directly at her side, a slightly sly grin on his face. And then, Stephanie returned her gaze on Jay, and her heart soared. She was unafraid, untouchable.


	18. Chapter 18

There was a brief recess from the trial, so the group took the time to go to lunch.

While Stephanie showed a measure of confidence in her healthy appetite, Amy picked at her food. She was terrified of the prospect of testifying again - and somehow, she sensed she would be called to do so again.

"We're winning," the brunette said with a bright smile. A feeling of excitement swept over her. Her anger and disdain toward her father had been pushed to the forefront, her fear slipping away.

"You really think so, Stephanie?" Stacy asked.

"Definitely." The response was strong and firm, confidence in her blue eyes as she met those of Jay. "Don't you agree, Miles?"

"It's still early to tell, but I would say yes," the attorney replied.

"Well, even so," Amy cut in, "I can't wait until it's all over." She hugged her arms around herself after pushing aside her plate.

Adam wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"I really don't want to have to take the witness stand again."

"You did fine up there last time, baby," the tall blond man assured her.

The redhead shut her eyes tightly, recalling the way Vince's lawyer had made her feel.

"Even so, I don't want to have to testify again."

"You probably won't have to," Prescott spoke up. "Before the recess, we were about to get into Vince's penchant for using the women in the company for his own personal pleasure... In which case, Trish and Stacy would again be called to the witness stand." Miles took a quick sip of his coffee before continuing. "You haven't had a storyline with him, so you wouldn't be called."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even if you were, you'd do just fine," Adam reassured her. He kissed her on the temple as Stephanie spoke again.

"Listen to your husband, Amy - he's a smart man." She smiled slightly as she turned back to meet Jay's eyes. "As for Irvine - he doesn't have a leg to stand on. Not after the testimony Amy, Stacy, Eddy and myself have given. Once I beat my father in this case and get the company, he's toast."

The redhead looked up sharply at her friend.

"He'll be history," the brunette continued, all traces of amusement leaving her face. Her blue eyes were cold. "I will be more than happy to personally fire him myself."

--

Vince swallowed the huge, hard lump in his throat, hating the fear he was feeling. Somehow, he sensed he was losing, and it was anything but pleasant. Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not accustomed to such a concept.

"Oh, stop worrying," Dana Finley said, a measure of self-confidence on her face. She glanced from Chris to Vince, folding her hands on the table. They were in a modest coffee shop a block away from the courthouse. "I've got everything under control."

Jericho didn't utter a word, as he too still felt confident about his own future. The Chairman of the WWE, however, was another story.

"'Under control? !'" Vince barked. "You've got everything 'under control'? ! Dana, we're screwed!" He lowered his voice considerably as people nearby were beginning to stare. "My bitch of a daughter brings up this sexual harassment crap, and you think you've got everything 'under control? !'"

"Calm down, Vince," Finley said evenly. "She can't touch you. You've got me - _me_! I'll have her bawling like a baby, just like I had that Keibler girl doing." The Woman smirked, pleased with herself.

"You'd better," Vince said in a low, menacing tone, "because if I lose this case and my company, it'll be your _ass_."


	19. Chapter 19

"Your Honor, I would like to call Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon to the stand."

Dana Finley's words rang through Stephanie's head like a siren. She arched a brow as she shifted her eyes her father's way. Vince had risen to his feet.

"Granted... Mr. McMahon, please take the witness stand," Judge Williams ordered.

The man stepped forth, and the bailiff made him swear in.

"Mr. McMahon, you have cause to believe that your daughter, Miss Stephanie Marie McMahon, is not fit to own and run your company. Is that correct?"

"Objection, Your Honor!" Miles exclaimed. "Counsel is leading the witness."

"Overruled," the judge replied, and there was an exclamation of disbelief in the courtroom.

"Your Honor, my client is _not_ the one on trial here!"

Louise Williams banged her gavel, turning her sharp, dark eyes on the attorney.

"Mr. Prescott, if you do not wish to be held in contempt of court, you will settle down right now," she said warningly.

Stephanie's eyes were wide as she glanced around at her friends, at Jay. She could not believe what she was hearing. But her father had nothing on her, absolutely nothing.

Dana glanced around as well, her gaze coming first to meet the narrowed hazel eyes of Amy Dumas-Copeland. The redhead seemed to be giving her a murderous look, but she didn't care. She glanced over at Chris Irvine, his clear blue eyes icy as he appeared cool as a cucumber. And then, she met the gaze of Stephanie McMahon... The bitch - in the few years she had been Vince's attorney, she'd never liked the young woman. She was a spoiled little brat who'd gotten everything - everything - handed to her on a silver platter, and yet, she was still an ungrateful little leech. She knew the brunette hated her as well. She always had, ever since six years earlier when she'd walked in on a very intimate moment between herself and Vince.

"You may answer the statement, Mr. McMahon." The judge's words cut off Finley's thoughts.

"Yes, Your Honor... My daughter Stephanie doesn't have what it takes to own and run a business... Especially not one as huge and the caliber of World Wrestling Entertainment." The man met the slate-gray eyes of his attorney and continued. "She is unfit. She would show favoritism toward certain employees..." He craned his neck, staring down his nose at all but one of the superstars present in the courtroom - those on his daughter's side - Adam and Amy Copeland, Trish Stratus, Eddy Guerrero, Stacy Keibler, and last but not least, Jay Reso. Vince knew that Stephanie and Reso had gotten especially close in recent days. "... And she would scorn and scoff others, treat them unfairly."

"Mr. McMahon, have you witnessed evidence that this would indeed be the case?"

"You bet I have, Ms. Finley," Vince replied sharply. "Not even a month ago, she barged into my office and made demands on me. And Mr. Irvine informed me that my daughter slapped him shortly after."

Finley arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"She slapped him?"

"Yes, she did." Vince shifted his dark eyes Jericho's way. "Ask him if you don't believe me." A smug expression came to his face.

"So, what you're saying then, Mr. McMahon, is that your daughter's behavior was inappropriate?"

"You're damn right I am!" Vince snapped. "She doesn't know the proper way to behave with employees."

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief and edged closer to Miles to whisper.

"I don't believe this..."

Prescott patted his client's arm as Dana announced she had no further questions. Then, he stood up and spoke.

"Your Honor, if you don't mind, I would like to ask Mr. McMahon a few questions."

"Granted, counselor. Your witness - you may proceed," the judge replied.

Vince's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as his daughter's attorney approached the bench.

"Mr. McMahon," Miles began as he came to stand directly before the witness stand, "you made a storyline on your programs involving Mr. and Mrs. Copeland and Mr. Irvine, did you not?"

"I did."

"But sir, Mrs. Copeland had expressed great discomfort about Mr. Irvine prior to this. Isn't that right?"

Amy shuddered slightly and pressed more tightly into Adam's side as they listened. Her husband grabbed hold of her hand, comforting the redhead.

Vince visibly swallowed, and then responded.

"Yes."

"So, that being said, I ask you - knowing that Mrs. Copeland felt uncomfortable around Mr. Irvine and that she'd had problems with him for awhile... Why did you put the two of them in an onscreen storyline together?" Prescott inquired, his hands templed in front of him.

"I thought it would be good for business," the WWE Chairman responded. "Real situations often are."

"Is that so, Mr. McMahon...?" Miles asked. "And isn't it true that Amy Dumas-Copeland had gone to you for help when Mr. Irvine began to stalk and harass her?"

"Objection!" Dana Finley shouted.

"Overruled. Mr. McMahon, answer the question."

Vince again swallowed hard.

"Yes... Yes, it is."

"Thank you," Miles said. "No further questions."

Stephanie couldn't help the slow, small smile that came. In a matter of minutes, her attorney had turned her father's bitch lawyer's case against her directly against her father. Things were looking better and better.


	20. Chapter 20

"I think I should take the stand again."

Stephanie's declaration startled everyone present. Vince's attorney had called for a brief recess, most likely to regroup after the embarrassment her client had received at the hands of Miles Prescott's questioning. All eyes were on the brunette.

"What?" Jay asked. "But Steph, there's no reason for you to do that again. Miles has Vince just where he wants him."

"Right," Prescott agreed as he eyed his client. But he was damned curious. Why on earth would the young woman want or even feel a need to take the stand again? He had to find out. "Stephanie - can I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," the woman replied as she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She glanced around at all her friends and co-workers. Adam was comforting Amy, his arm around the redhead's waist. Stacy and Eddy had been speaking in soft tones with one another, and Trish was sitting on a chair a few feet away, nursing a diet Sprite. "Would it be okay if Jay joins us?" Her eyes met the blond man's as she awaited Miles' answer.

"Yes, I think that would probably be all right." The attorney turned to face everyone else, waving one hand. "We'll be right back," he assured them. He led Stephanie and Jay from the room and they all wandered into the hallway and down to a deserted corridor.

"Now, I know this is going to sound crazy," the brunette began, "but there's something you don't know about my father's lawyer." She closed her eyes slowly, her pulse and blood pressure increasing as the horrid memories returned to her. They were enough to make her want to vomit. No one had ever known, not Shane - not even their mother, Linda.

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Prescott said softly, his brow furrowed with confusion. Jay was also looking at her with a mixture of concern and wonder.

Stephanie let out a deep breath before she slowly explained.

"She has absolutely no credibility. She has no right to be defending my father," she began. "You see, a few years ago, I witnessed something I shouldn't have... Daddy has known Dana Finley for years, and... Well, their relationship hasn't always been strictly client-attorney."

Miles arched an eyebrow as Jay let out an exclamation of disgust.

"Ugh... You mean, your dad and Ms. Finley...?"

Stephanie nodded, hating having to remember the disgusting experience.

"I walked in on them. Mom was actually home at the time, too." She shook her head. "My father didn't even care that I saw them - he... he just looked away and continued with what he was doing."

"This is most interesting news indeed," Prescott said. "It could possibly get Ms. Finley taken off the bar."

"And it would definitely further prove your case against Vince," Jay added. "I would mention it."

The brunette glanced down at the floor as she chewed her lower lip. On one hand, she knew both men were right, and in her own heart knew she had to do this. On the other, her mother and brother were in the courtroom and would be hearing about this for the first time. How would they take such news? She knew that her mother knew Vince was unfaithful to her, but Shane might actually flip out to the point of violence against him. Her older brother tended to be a bit naive - or at least he allowed himself to be where their parents' marriage was concerned.

She looked back up and met Jay's kind blue eyes for a beat. He seemed to be encouraging her with that look he was giving her, a slight nod of his head adding to it. He reached out for her hand and gave it a soft little squeeze.

"What do you think, Miles?" she asked, shifting her attention briefly to her lawyer.

"I think we have nothing to lose," he replied. "Now, your father and Dana Finley - they're a different story."

--

"What do you think they're talking about?" Amy asked Adam, worry in her hazel eyes as she gazed up into his face.

"I have no idea," her husband replied honestly. A dozen or more thoughts flitted through his head as to what the impromptu meeting might be about, but he couldn't gauge it.

"I bet they're going to ask me to take the stand again, too," the redhead said, a small shiver going through her. "Against Chris." She bit her lip nervously, the mere thought causing unpleasant butterflies to flap their wings in her stomach. "I don't know if I can manage that again, Adam."

The tall blond man shook his head.

"I honestly don't think this has anything to do with you, Ames," he said, rubbing a large hand up her arm and shoulder. He sighed as she rested her head on his own shoulder, then kissed her temple. "Something tells me it has to do with Vince."

Stephanie, Jay, and Prescott suddenly returned, and all eyes went to them. But before Miles could announce what their next move would be, the bailiff appeared.

"Judge Williams is calling you back to the courtroom. Let's go."

Stephanie and Jay met eyes, and the blond man took gentle hold of the brunette's hand. She smiled and drew strength from his tender touch. She was going to do this, and she would be strong in the process. It was, after all, the right thing to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Miles Prescott calmly addressed Judge Williams upon the case resuming. He was calm as could be, fully confident.

"Your Honor, I would once again like to call my client, Ms. Stephanie McMahon, to the stand."

At the defendants' table, Vince's face displayed open confusion. He exchanged glances with Dana Finley, the attorney's face donning a matching expression.

Stephanie glanced over at them confidently, her back ramrod straight.

"Counselor?" the judge asked. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"My client has pertinent information," Prescott replied with a curt nod. "This information can completely obliterate the defendant's credibility... As well as that of his attorney."

"What?!" Dana practically shrieked as she bolted straight up from her chair. It seemed all of her previous composure had totally melted away. There was of course only one thing Stephanie McMahon could use against her. However, that had nothing to do with this case! It was sheer madness for it to be brought up, not to mention nobody's business.

"Ms. Finley, try sitting down and remaining calm!" Louise Williams ordered, banging her gavel for emphasis. "Another outburst like that and I'll find you in contempt of court!" The African-American woman fixed stern brown eyes on the lawyer. "Do I make myself clear?"

Finley swallowed hard, but her blood was positively boiling.

"Perfectly." She chanced a glance at Mr. McMahon as she straightened her suit skirt and sat back down. The WWE Chairman's head was downcast, but she could clearly spot the obvious nervousness he was feeling. If her credibility was shot, he would have to find a new lawyer for the case - and damn it, she was _not_ about to lose!

"Mr. Prescott," the judge said, "I find this highly irregular... But you have me intrigued - I must know more." She shifted her dark gaze toward Stephanie. "Miss McMahon, you may take the stand."

The brunette stood up and calmly walked to the front of the courtroom and up to the witness stand. She took her oath, right hand raised solemnly, then seated herself.

Miles paced for a moment, then stood directly in front of his client and faced her.

"Now, Ms. McMahon... During the recess a little while earlier, you provided to me some very vital information about your father - the co-defendant - and his counsel."

"Yes, that's correct."

"To that end," Prescott continued, gesturing with his hands, "would you please share this information with the jury?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Well, as you all know, Dana Finley is my father's attorney..."

Amy perked up at the brunette's words, sensing where this was going. She looked up into Adam's eyes, her husband's expression expectant.

"... In fact, she has been his attorney for several years." The young woman paused as she shifted her gaze to Dana. The lawyer looked completely calm and cool, yet Stephanie knew that inside, she was anything but. And then, the other woman looked up, fixing her gaze on her. The eyes looking at her were hard and icy cold, the gray orbs unblinking and unwavering. If she'd been of any other type of personality, the brunette figured she would've been quaking in her boots right about now.

"And so, there was a night six years ago," Stephanie went on. "My father was having some legal troubles with a former employee... Naturally, he called on Ms. Finley."

"Of course," Miles said. "Go on."

"I was very much on my father's side in that lawsuit. The person suing him and the company was not someone I had ever seen eye-to-eye with." The brunette paused again, looking straight at her father, a sense of bitterness and resentment roiling inside of her. "The case was about sexual harassment. Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Objection!"

Everyone seemed surprised that Dana had spoken that word at that moment. When she realized that all eyes lingered on her, she explained herself. "That case is totally irrelevant to this one."

"Sustained," Louise Williams said, surprising several people. "Ms. McMahon, don't go into the specifics of that case... Stay on topic and tell us what happened involving Ms. Finley."

"All right," Stephanie said, nodding. "I'm sorry, Your Honor." She cleared her throat, then continued. "Anyway, because I fully supported my father during that time, I had done some research on his behalf... Trying to help him in any way I could," she explained. "And I uncovered certain information for him and went to give it to him on the night in question... Ms. Finley was there."

Adam tightened his grip on Amy's hand as he listened intently. Jay, on his other side, focused solely on Stephanie, taking in every last detail - the timbre of her voice, the perfect placement of every lock and strand of her hair, the clearness of her blue eyes, everything.

"When I entered Daddy's study, I..." She wrinkled her nose. "... I _saw_ them. I _caught_ them..."

"Ms. McMahon, you 'caught' them? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Prescott questioned.

"... They were having sex," Stephanie said, her facial expression finally changing and showing her true emotions. In fact, she broke down into tears at the disgusting, horrid, vivid memory.

An audible exclamationof shock resounded through the courtroom. Jay just about flinched at the young woman's reaction to her own words. He wished he could march right over to the brunette and console her.

"Order in this courtroom!" Judge Williams shouted, smashing down her gavel. As the courtroom grew quiet, she focused her attention on Dana Finley. "Counselor, I find your behavior to be quite unprofessional! Engaging in sexual relations with a client... And _you_," the woman continued, addressing Vince McMahon, "your actions are reprehensible! After everything I have heard in this case, I certainly hope the jury does the right thing."

The WWE Chairman swallowed hard and visibly, then averted his gaze from the judge. He couldn't really look anywhere - every eye in the courtroom was on him, and on Dana - including Chris Irvine's. However, the blond man's expression, unlike everyone else's, didn't show disdain but rather what he interpreted as amusement.

He could not wait until this case was over with... And he knew he was finished - just as Dana Finley was finished.


	22. Chapter 22

The courtroom was all abuzz upon the return of the trial. Dana Finley was furious, albeit thoroughly cowed. She couldn't believe what had been brought up a mere half-hour earlier, and couldn't rid her mind of the conversatioin she'd had with her client after the recess had been called.

"You no good, stinking _whore_!" Vince shouted. He was so angry that his face was red, and a huge vein visibly throbbed in his temple. Dana actually wondered if he might just have a stroke.

"Vince, I-"

"Shut up!" McMahon yelled. "If it weren't for you being so cheap and easy, I wouldn't be up shit's creek right now! I'm finished - do you understand me? _Finished_!"

The woman swallowed hard, knowing the same could be said for her as well. She would never get another case again after this, she knew it. However, she didn't speak a word of this to the enraged man. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

"You were supposed to defend me in this trial - me and Chris Irvine! But you blew it, lady - you _blew_ it!" He pointed a finger right into her face as she instictively shrank back a few inches. "You will never practice law again!" His demeanor calmed a little as the extreme arrogance he normally exuded returned. "I guaran-damn-tee it."

Finley's mouth went ash-dry. She felt tears building behind her eyelids but refused to set them free. Even without Vince making such a threat or promise, she knew his words were true...

... She wished she were dead right about now. She was thoroughly humiliated.

"Your Honor, regardless of the incriminating circumstances regarding the defendants' attorney, we the jury find in favor of the plaintiffs."

The courtroom became noisy as people let out verbal exclamations. Adam and Amy hugged and kissed while Stephanie felt a tiny smile come to her lips. Jay came over and in an instant pulled her into his embrace. Meanwhile, Stacy and Eddy hugged and then broke apart so that the leggy blonde could hug Trish as well.

"Well done," Miles said to Stephanie and then regarded the entire group. "Every one of you who testified did so wonderfully."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Chris shouted, drawing practically everyone's attention.

"Mr. Irvine!" the Judge yelled. "Either calm yourself down or leave my courtroom!"

"This is unfair!" the man cried, his clear blue eyes fixing hatefully on his now former boss. In a 180 degree difference, Vince was completely silent.

"Mr. Irvine, I am warning you!" The judge's voice was stern.

"You're all against me!" Chris yelled, as though he hadn't even heard the judge.

Amy looked up into Adam's eyes, and the tall blond man shook his head with disbelief and disgust. By all counts, Irvine didn't have an ounce of fear of being held in contempt of court. It was unbelievable.

"That does it - guards - take him out of my courtroom!"

The armed men made their way to Chris Irvine, who, strangely, didn't even struggle or put up much of a fight at all. Because Judge Williams hadn't declared he would be held in contempt, they didn't handcuff him but merely escorted him out of the building.

Stephanie approached the judge tentatively, Jay at her side. He had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, Your Honor," the brunette said. "I... I feel so overwhelmed, but in a good way."

"You don't have to thank me, Ms. McMahon... You owe it all to yourself - you are a true fighter."

Stephanie smiled.

"Wow... I have so much responsibility on my shoulders now. I am the sole owner of my father's company." She shook her head, glancing from the judge to that blond man at her side. "I don't know if I can do it."

"You _can_ do it," Williams said, offering her a confident smile. "You're a very bright and articulate young woman. And you will shine."

"Thank you." Stephanie felt all wram inside. She turned her head as she felt a new hand on her shoulder. It was her big brother Shane. The two siblings didn't need to express any words as the elder McMahon drew his sister into his arms for a hug.

--

"Amy, you don't have to do this."

The redhead eyed her husband almost defiantly, filled with fierce determination.

"Oh, yes, I do, Adam," she said. "I really _do_."

The couple exited the courthouse, Adam filled with concern as his wife suddenly broke free from his hand that had been holding hers. He lingered just behind her by no less than a foot as she did the unthinkable and approached Irvine.

"Chris..."

The blond man looked at her abruptly as she uttered his name. He'd been so despondent, but now, something else came into his blue eyes - something that, not too long ago, would have had Amy quaking with fear.

"... I will _not_ be a victim of you any longer... I hope you rot in hell!" she spat, chasing her words with a sharp slap to his face.

Stephanie's voice suddenly sounded off to her left, before Chris could even react.

"Oh, and Chris? You're fired!" She walked a few steps and neared her father, who seemed to be verbally berating his cowed-looking lawyer in hushed tones. "Daddy, the same goes for you - you're _fired_!" She turned around at the soft touch on her shoulder, right into a passionate kiss from Jay. The brunette relaxed and ardently kissed him back in front of the very shocked Vince McMahon.

"It's over..." Amy said as she smiled up at Adam. "... It's really, really over!"

The tall blond man gazed at her with love and wonder. He admired her greatly for what she'd done a moment ago, as he knew it took so much courage.

"You're amazing," he said. "And I love you." He lowered his head to capture his wife's lips, loving the feel of her small hands tangling in his hair as she kissed him.

/ END /


End file.
